Princesita
by Harisha
Summary: .:BD SPOILERS:. Porque, a pesar de no ser como los demás, todo niño necesitar jugar. Y, mientras se juegue, ¿qué importa si se lo hace con un aquelarre de vampiros?
1. Princesita

**PRINCESITA**

_Disclaimer; Esta historia no ha sido realizada o aprobada por ninguna persona o entidad relacionada con las obras originales o licenciadas de Stepehnie Meyer._

* * *

Con cuidado, Renesmee cerró el libro escarlata para colocarlo suavemente sobre sus piernas, y alzar sus enormes ojos chocolate, mirándome desde mi regazo con una tierna sonrisa en su infantil rostro.

Incapaz de no devolverle la mueca, también sonreí.

- ¿Te gustó la historia? – pregunté mientras la abrazaba contra mi torso.

Su manita cálida se colocó sobre mi fría mejilla. Por mi mente volaron rápidamente una selección de retazos de la historia que, tan vorazmente, mi hija me había leído en tiempo record.

_Es bonita,_ pensó antes de quitar su mano de mi rostro, para luego mostrar una expresión preocupada.

- ¿Crees que a papá le guste que se la lea? – me preguntó.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó aun más. Renesmee no era una niña de muchas palabras, y rara vez se oía su voz. Una pena, de verdad. Aquel sedoso sonido era sin duda uno de los más hermosos que había oído jamás. Y que pocas veces pudiera oírse solo convertía su voz en un sonido más bello y único.

- Estoy segura que si, cariño – acaricié sus cobrizos tirabuzones al tiempo que depositaba un beso en su coronilla – Y más aún con una lectora tan buena –

Las constantemente rosadas mejillas de mi niña ardieron por un instante.

- Además – agregué - ¿A quién no le gustan las historias de princesas, hadas, brujas y caballeros? -

Renesmee entreabrió su boca mientras pensaba con cuidado su respuesta, frunciendo levemente el ceño en el proceso. Reí suavemente.

- Todos aman este tipo de historias – le aseguré, casi presuntuosa – Y papá no es una excepción. Ya veras como le encantará la idea de que le leas el cuento –

Mi hija me dedicó una despampanante sonrisa, obviamente heredada de su padre, antes de saltar de mi regazo y corretear hacia la biblioteca de nuestra cálida cabaña.

Me levanté también, y alisé mis arrugadas ropas antes de dirigirme hacia ella.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? – inquirí con dulzura mientras me acuclillaba a su lado.

Renesmee volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, esta vez llevando su manita a su mentón mientras pensaba. Tuve problemas para reprimir la risa que me causaba verla tan concentrada.

Sus ojos se abrieron a la vez que otra sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro de porcelana al haber descubierto una respuesta.

- ¿Y bien? – urgí dulcemente.

Su ardiente palma alcanzó mi mejilla nuevamente, y retazos de la historia volvieron a mi mente.

- Juguemos – casi ordenó mi hija.

Asentí antes de dejarme caer en el suelo para encontrarme sentada frente a ella. Aclaré mi garganta dramáticamente.

- Había una vez una hermosa princesita – empecé a la vez que surgía la duda de cómo continuaría. Renesmee, por su lado, aplaudió con entusiasmo mi introducción – Todos amaban a la princesita, que alegraba las calles de todo el pacífico reino con su deslumbrante sonrisa, sus brillantes ojos chocolate y sus delicados bailes –

- Pero – me interrumpió mi hija, tomándome por sorpresa – una mañana llegó una carta urgente de un reino vecino, pidiendo ayuda a los reyes padres de la princesita. Pues los reyes eran conocidos por su generosidad, y cuando otro reino necesitaba una mano amiga, siempre acudían en busca de ayuda al reino de la princesita –

Reí suavemente antes de volver a tomar la palabra.

- Y, así, los reyes partieron, no sin antes saludar con tristeza a su pequeña hija –

Renesmee miró con pena el suelo, a pesar de que una sonrisa se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios.

- Todos lamentaban la partida de los reyes… –

- ¡Aunque nadie más que la princesita! –

- … pero todos sabían que pronto volverían, lo que llenaba sus corazones de esperanza, sin dejar así más lugar para la tristeza –

Renesmee celebró riendo y dando saltitos en su lugar.

- En ausencia de los reyes, el resto del reino, los súbditos y sirvientes del castillo, cuidaron de la niña – agregué.

- Sin embargo – Renesmee tomó un porte de lo más serio y misterioso – nadie del reino pudo impedir el triste, triste destino de la princesita -

La miré, intrigada.

- Pues, - continuó mi hija – una mañana, la princesita se despertó, y se vio incapaz de poder danzar. Los ojos de la princesita perdieron su brillo, y su sonrisa desapareció, pues ella se vio incapaz de hacer lo que tanto amaba – y, dicho esto, se dejó caer al suelo teatralmente al tiempo que simulaba llorar desconsoladamente.

Me acerqué de rodillas y coloqué junto a ella, acariciando suavemente su cabello.

- Jamás el reino se encontró tan angustiado, pues sentían el dolor de la princesita como si fuera suyo – narré – Cada súbdito del reino intentó encontrar un remedio para lograr devolver al corazón de la princesita la canción que hacia sus pies bailar –

- Pero ninguno lo logró – agregó Renesmee con pena.

- La princesita se lamentaba encerrada en su habitación, presa de su pesar –

- Todas las mañanas, todas las tardes, y todas las noches, la más leal de los súbditos del reino acompañaba e intentaba consolarla; la gentil costurera, mejor amiga de la princesita – se abrazó a mi cuello mi niña.

¿Yo? ¿Costurera? Vaya, ¿quién lo diría?

- Ya, ya princesita – murmuré intentando no sonreír a la vez que le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Renesmee, cuyo abrazo se había convertido en un "sollozo" – Esto tiene solución –

Levantó sus ojos y me miró.

- ¿De veras? – preguntó - ¿Cuál? –

En la que me había metido por hablar sin pensar. Si, Bella, anda, dile cual es la solución.

- Veras… - dije sin mucha seguridad - ¿Recuerdas el reino en el que se encuentran tus padres? –

Renesmee asintió en silencio. Por mi parte, yo titubeé.

- Bueno, allí… ermm… allí habita un… ¿hada? – casi ofrecí.

- ¡¿Un hada?! – mi hija se llevó ambas manos a la boca, sorprendida.

- Si. Un hada – asentí con más seguridad, aliviada – Un hada conocida por sus poderes y por su generosidad –

- ¡Oh! ¿Crees que ella pueda ayudarme? – preguntó Renesmee, mirándome esperanza.

- Solo hay una manera de saberlo – me levanté del suelo y le tendí mi mano.

Ella la miró, y luego me sonrió. La tomó y se levantó.

- Y entonces, saludando al reino, la princesita y la costurera emprendieron su camino hacia el reino vecino, en busca del hada – anuncié.

Colocándose a la cabeza de la marcha, mi hija desfiló hacia la puerta de la cabaña. Sin embargo, cuando estiró su mano para tomar el pomo, la puerta se abrió por si sola.

Renesmee dio sorprendida un par de pasos hacia atrás, golpeando su menuda espalda contras mis piernas.

- ¡Y, en su camino, la princesita y la costurera se encontraron con un valiente caballero errante! – exclamó.

Mi esposo no pudo evitar carcajear ante la escandalosa "acusación". No necesitaba tener su don para estar segura de que sabía a la perfección sobre el juego.

- Buenas tardes – nos saludó Edward con una reverencia elegante.

Sin duda, lo conocía.

Renesmee, por su parte, le imitó, no menos grácil. Reprimiendo un suspiro, me vi obligada a imitarles también.

-¿Podría saber, si es que no les molesta, que hacen un par de frágiles damiselas tales como ustedes atravesando solas caminos tan peligrosos? – se irguió orgulloso.

Nuestra hija bajó la cabeza y sus rizos ocultaron su rostro.

- Necesitamos hallar un hada – sentenció suave pero vehemente - ¡Sola ella puede ayudarme! –

Edward asintió con admiración, pensativo.

- Ya veo – murmuro – Entonces, no me queda otra opción más que acompañarlas. ¡¿Qué clase de caballero sería si las dejara sin protección?! –

Renesmee aplaudió y saltó antes de recordar su digno porte.

- Muchas gracias – se corrigió con voz algo grave mientras se ruborizaba y hacia otra reverencia – Es usted un gran caballero –

Mi esposo le sonrió tiernamente antes de correrse y dejar pasar así a "las damicelas".

Cerró galantemente la puerta una vez que yo me encontré en el frío y nubloso exterior, y besó por unos segundos con pasión, antes de separarse, sonreírme mi sonrisa favorita. Me tomó por el brazo, tal y como Charlie lo había hecho en mi boda cuando nos encontrábamos camino al altar. Deseché la comparación al instante, y me felicité por arruinar el mágico momento.

- Si todas las costureras se vieran tan bien, - ronroneó Edward lo suficientemente bajo para que solo yo lo oyera - creo que me encerraría para siempre (porque claro está que _puedo_) en un taller de costura –

Sonreí complacida.

- Es usted muy atrevido –

Mi esposo me respondió con una desvergonzada risa. Reí por lo bajo, divertida.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! – nos urgió Renesmee - ¡Se hace tarde! –

Ambos intercambiamos una mirada antes de empezar a andar, siguiendo a la saltarina niña que, de vez en cuando, se quejaba lastimosamente de su pesar.

- Esta de lo más habladora – murmuré a Edward.

Asintió.

- Esta decidida a interpretar si personaje a la perfección – me respondió con un tinte de orgullo en su aterciopelada voz.

No pasaron más de unos minutos antes de que el arboleado paisaje del bosque dejara lugar al espacio en el que se erguía, magnifica, la mansión Cullen.

Mi hija ahogó un grito, entusiasmada. Se volteó para mirarnos con unos emocionados ojos.

- ¡Miren! ¡Un castillo! ¡Llegamos al reino! – nos sonrió - ¡Vamos! ¡Rápido, rápido! –

Y salió disparada en dirección a la casa. Sin malgastar ni un segundo, la seguimos de cerca.

Una vez frente a la mansión, nos miró sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que aun estábamos detrás, y se propuso a entrar. Edward la tomó por el hombro, pidiéndole que no lo hiciera en silencio.

- Detrás de mí, damiselas – nos ordenó fervientemente - ¿Quién sabe que peligros acechan allá dentro? –

La niña obedeció callada y se colocó detrás de su padre, a mi lado, antes de echarme una mirada divertida.

Entramos sigilosamente a la casa, Renesmee aferrada a la pierna de Edward, mirando alrededor con precaución.

Rápida y silenciosa como solo un vampiro puede ser, Esme prácticamente se materializó en la habitación para dedicarnos una maternal sonrisa que, muy a pesar de intentar mantenerme dentro de mi personaje, fue incapaz de no devolver.

Abrió su boca para hablar, pero la pequeña niña a mi lado se le adelantó.

- ¡Madre! – chilló Renesmee mientras corría hacia Esme y se abrazaba a sus piernas.

Esme, por su lado, no se mostró tan exaltada como mi hija. Sus dorados ojos se abrieron como platos en una sorprendida expresión. Levantó su vista de la niña aferrada a su falda ocre y me miró directo a mí, más que confundida.

- Está bien – le tranquilicé muy bajo con una sutil sonrisa – Solo sigue el juego –

Y dicho esto, me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas, y obligué a Edward a hacer lo mismo tirando de su manga con toda la suavidad con la que me vi capaz. Debía prestar atención y tener cuidado por mi fuerza neófita.

- ¡Oh, reina! – murmuré – Sé que te preguntaras qué hacemos aquí, en el reino vecino. Por qué hemos cruzado las fronteras de tu castillo… ¡Pero algo terrible ha ocurrido! –

La expresión de Esme se relajó al comprender lo que ocurría, y bajó su vista hacia la ahora sollozante niña para acariciar su cabeza, intentando tranquilizarla.

- Continua, vasalla – ordenó con una delicadeza realmente digna de nobleza.

- ¡Tu pequeña hija ha sido embrujada! ¡El ritmo de sus pies se ha esfumado! –

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Esme, llevándose una mano al rostro, horrorizada.

Asentí con pena, reprimiendo una sonrisa, antes de continuar.

- Nuestra única esperanza yace en las manos del hada que habita estas tierras… solo ella es capaz de ayudarnos – agregó Edward.

Renesmee asintió con lentos movimientos de su cabeza.

- Madre – miró a Esme, levantando los ojos de su falda - ¿Dónde está padre? ¿No debería estar aquí contigo? –

Esme le echó una ojeada a Edward, quien negó levemente.

- Volverá pronto, pequeña – aseguró Esme.

La niña asintió nuevamente antes de soltarse y volverse a Edward y a mí con la decisión escrita en su rostro.

- Debemos continuar – sentenció y, como si lo hubiese ordenado, tanto su padre como su madre nos paramos.

- Ten cuidado – pidió débilmente Esme.

- Tengo un caballero que me protege – respondió Renesmee mientras señalaba a Edward, quien rió por lo bajo – No tienes por que preocuparte, madre –

Esme asintió con un movimiento cortó antes de alejarse con gracia para tomar un asiento en uno de los blanquísimos sillones y observarnos en silencio, entrelazando sus dedos sobre su regazo.

Sin pronunciar una palabra, mi niña comenzó a caminar, seguida de cerca por Edward y por mí, subiendo la escalera y comenzando a recorrer los pasillos de la mansión Cullen.

- Luego de despedir a su madre, la princesita, la costurera y el valiente caballero comenzaron a recorrer el castillo en busca de la reina del reino vecino – cantó Renesmee.

- Debía reportar su llegada a la reina – agregó Edward – Y, además, ¿Quién mejor para saber la localización del hada que la mismísima dueña del terreno? –

Tal y como si hubieran oído un llamado, cuando pasamos por la habitación de Rosalie y Emmett, ambos vampiros salieron de ella, la primera riendo por lo bajo por algo que su esposo le estaba susurrando sugestivamente al oído.

Fuera lo que fuera que hubieran estado haciendo, estaba feliz de que hubiera terminado antes de que Renesmee hubiera pasado por su puerta.

Al vernos, ambos nos sonrieron, una llena de adoración y el otro burlón.

- Hola, Nessie – canturreó Rose.

- ¡Oh, reina! – Renesmee exclamó antes de hacer una reverencia que Edward y yo imitamos.

Rosalie arqueó ambas finas cejas, desconcertada, mientras que Emmett soltaba una carcajada.

- La han educado bien – nos felicitó.

Evité gruñir (nada fácil, debo admitir) mientras me paraba, Edward imitándome. Esto de las reverencias cada vez me gustaba menos, aunque lo hiciéramos jugando.

Rosalie, por su lado, nos miró intrigada, en busca de respuestas. Sin embargo, Renesmee no nos dio tiempo.

- Soy la princesita, – se presentó – la hija de los reyes que te han ayudado en tu momento de necesidad, y cuyos padres las paredes de tu palacio resguardan – miró alrededor – He venido a cobrar el favor que mi reino le ha dado al tuyo; no pido mucho, oh, reina –

Rose la observó perpleja, aunque tardó menos de medio segundo en comprender de que iba la cosa.

- Adelante – susurró con un murmullo de lo más melodioso.

- Necesito saber donde mora el hada que habita en tu reino – pidió mi hija.

La deslumbrante rubia frunció levemente el ceño.

- ¿El hada? – preguntó - ¿Para que la necesitas? –

Renesmee forzó una penosa mueca.

- Ella es la única que puede ayudarme – farfulló antes de comenzar a narrar toda nuestra "travesía".

Emmett estalló en carcajadas que todos ignoramos mientras esperábamos que Rosalie respondiera ahora que conocía la situación. Ante nuestras expectantes miradas, se dejó caer al suelo frente a Renesmee para abrazarla.

- ¡Oh! ¡Cuánto lo siento! – exclamó y pude ver la sonrisa de sus labios.

Mi hija se alejó, sin soltarse de los brazos de Rose, para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Me ayudaras entonces? – preguntó tímidamente.

- ¡Haré todo lo que esta en mis manos! – casi se indignó Rosalie.

Renesmee sonrió.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra el hada? – preguntó, ansiosa.

Las perfectas facciones de Rosalie mostraron algo de una muy realista culpabilidad.

- No lo sé – respondió con pena, a lo que mi hija reaccionó como si le hubieran dicho que su perro había muerto – El hada es un ser mágico y errático… nunca se encuentra dos veces en el mismo lugar. Es el encanto de encontrarla –

Renesmee miró al suelo con su corazón rotó.

- Pero – agregó rápidamente Rose con gran optimismo y una sonrisa – El hada viene a visitarme una vez al año para bendecir mi reinado –

La niña levantó la vista con la esperanza reflejada en sus ojazos.

- Y creo que la suerte está de tu lado princesita, - continuó Rose - ¡porque hoy es ese día! –

- Oh, por favor – carcajeó Emmett, volviendo a ser ignorado.

- ¡Que bien! – festejó Renesmee riendo y saltando.

No pude evitar intercambiar una sonrisa con Edward.

- Lo mejor será que la esperemos en el recibidor, ¿no crees, cariño? – preguntó con ternura Rosalie.

La respuesta de mi hija fue un entusiasta asentimiento que fue acompañado por un el gracioso saltar de su cabellera. Desbordando gozo, voló por el pasillo y, pudimos oír, escaleras abajo.

- Es tan dulce – suspiró Rose.

- Si que lo es – asentí.

Emmett acercó a su esposa a su cuerpo tras pasarle el brazo por la cintura y empujarla suave pero posesivamente contra si.

- Si mi Rose es reina, – murmuró petulante – eso me convierte en rey. Póstrate y besa mis pies, Bella –

Revoleé los ojos, y estuve a punto de responderle, pero Edward lo hizo por mí.

- Nessie jamás mencionó un _rey_ para la reina – dijo y se rió por lo bajo.

Emmett se mostró algo desconcertado.

- ¿Ah, no? – se rascó detrás de la rizada cabeza - ¿Entonces que demonios soy yo? –

Edward solo volvió a reír y me tomó por la cintura para escoltarme por donde se había ido nuestra hija, claramente nada dispuesto a responder a Emmett.

Encontramos a Renesmee esperando sentada en el regazo de Esme, quien es encontraba peinando su cobrizo cabello con su manos de mármol. Nos sonrió.

- Veo que ya se han presentado a la reina – murmuró, claramente habiendo oído todo lo que había ocurrido escaleras arriba.

Renesmee asintió en silencio, respondiendo por todos.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, todos tomamos un lugar; Edward se sentó junto a Esme, y yo, en las piernas de mi esposo, quien comenzó a pasar su mano balsámicamente por mi espalda. Emmett y Rosalie, por su parte, se sentaron en un sillón apartado, murmurándose en el oído tan bajo que hasta a mis delicados oídos les costaba oír.

- ¿Falta mucho para que llegué? –preguntó mi hija a medio minuto de haber permanecido callados, solo el ruido de la lluvia que había comenzado a caer de fondo.

La rubia rió suavemente, dejando que Edward respondiera.

- No falta nada – le aseguró.

Y, como si estuviese estado espiando y esperando el momento oportuno para llegar, la puerta de entrada se abrió.

Contagiados por el entusiasmo de Renesmee, dejamos de respirar (cosa que, sinceramente, a los vampiros no les cambiaba en nada por el mero hecho de no necesitar del aire).

- Buenos días – nos saludó Carlisle con una sonrisa mientras cerraba su paraguas y lo colocaba en el paragüero, mojando un poco el suelo en el proceso.

Todos bufamos y soltamos unos decepcionados "oh". Carlisle nos dedicó una extrañada mirada, y hasta dolida diría yo. Esme me pasó a Renesmee antes de pararse y colocarse junto a su esposo y susurrarle al oído el juego. Pude ver en las facciones del doctor como comprendía y sonreía nuevamente.

Esta vez acompañada, Esme volvió a su lugar en el sillón. Carlisle besó la coronilla de mi hija, quien de buena se pasó de mi regazo al del rubio, para acomodarse contra su pecho, mirando sus manitas.

- Nessie… quiero decir, su majestad… – llamó Emmett, a lo que Renesmee respondió con erguirse – apenas has visto a la reina – pasó su brazo por los hombros de Rosalie – la has reconocido al instante… ¿puedes "adivinar" que soy yo? –

Linda manera de saber tu parte en el juego, Emmett.

- Por supuesto – asintió mi hija con calma – Es fácil. Vives en el palacio con la reina desde hace mucho tiempo – Emmett le sonrió complacido – Tu objetivo es complacerla, y hacerla feliz. Eres el bufón de la corte –

A excepción de Renesmee, quien mantuvo su porte digno, y de Emmett, quien se mostró desconcertado, estallamos en carcajadas. ¡Ésa es mi hija!

- Así quedamos, Renesmee – replicó Emmett, imitando el "te estaré vigilando" de Robert De Niro en _"La Familia de mi Novia"_.

Y, antes de que ninguno pudiera acotar algo para defender a la niña, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

- ¡Es ella! – exclamó Renesmee con voz ahogada, levantándose de un salto del regazo de Carlisle.

Y así era.

Pequeña y grácil, Alice entró en la habitación danzando, su vestido celeste de corte sobre la rodilla acompañando cada movimiento con elegancia. De verdad parecía un hada, diminuta, frágil y delicada. Me sorprendí al notar la plateada tiara que llevaba sobre la negra cabellera.

Detrás de ella, y en un plano mil veces mas bajo, le seguía Jasper con varias bolsas de compras en una mano, y un empapado paraguas en otro. En su blanquecino rostro se asomaba una sonrisa, y sus dorados ojos no se despegaban de la deslumbrante Alice. Como le ocurría al resto de los Cullen.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Renesmee corrió y se abrazó a la cintura de Alice, quien sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

- ¡Te he estado esperando! – chilló mi hija con un deje de reproche que nos hizo reír.

- Lo sé – respondió Alice sin inmutarse – Disculpa la tardanza… no podía venir a visitar a la reina sin traer regalos para todos – y, muy puntualmente, me guiñó un ojo.

Genial. Esta noche, a Renesmee y a mí nos tocaba hacer de Barbies.

- No importa – sonrió mi hija, alejándose de Alice - ¿Puedes ayudarme? –

La sonrisa de Alice se desvaneció.

- Me temó que no – murmuró.

Renesmee (y si mis oídos no me engañan, el resto del aquelarre Cullen) ahogó un grito de horror.

- ¡¿Qué?! –

- ¿Por qué no? – inquirió Rosalie, bastante brusca y agresivamente.

- Porque hay una bruja en el reino – sentenció Alice con frialdad, a lo que le siguió unos gritos ahogados – Fue quien te hechizo, princesita, y no puedo hacer magia hasta que destruyamos su malvado poder –

- ¡Oh, no! –

- ¿Y como lo sabes? – inquirió Rose, cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

- Lo siento en mis venas – respondió enigmáticamente para mirar a Jasper – Los espíritus guardianes lo sienten –

- ¿Y puedes detenerla? – preguntó Renesmee, su rostro lleno de pena, pero sus ojos deslumbrantes de emoción y alegría.

Alice asintió.

- Puedo… siempre que tenga a mis espíritus guardianes cerca… – le echó una mirada a Jasper de nuevo y le sonrió, antes de volver a mi hija –… y mientras la Fuerza esté de nuestro lado –

¿La Fuerza? Vaya, ¿cuándo pasamos de un tierno cuento de hadas a _Star Wars_?

Debajo de mí, como si hubiese leído mi mente, Edward se removió en su lugar.

- ¿La Fuerza? – inquirió.

Alice asintió.

- Es lo que necesito para vencer a la bruja – dijo antes de levantar un fino y níveo dedo – A _esa_ bruja –

Horrorizados, nos levantamos de nuestros asientos para colocarnos detrás de Alice, asustados.

- ¡Oh! -

- ¡Por Dios! –

- ¡No lo puedo creer! –

- ¡Yo confié en ti! –

- Alice… ¿la bruja soy yo? ¿_Yo_? – el fortachón Emmett ladeó su cabeza a un lado.

- No lo niegues – acusó Alice con sus ojillos chispeando.

- Pero si no lo soy… -

- ¡Que cruel eres! – chilló la ceñuda Renesmee, asomándose desde detrás de Alice.

- Que yo no soy la bruja – replicó Emmett – Las brujas son unas nenas. Yo soy bien hombre. Y, además, sepan que ¡no duden que los convertiré a todos en ranas, malditos! –

E imitó penosamente la chillona risa de una bruja mientras se atusaba un bigote imaginario.

Ante esto, retrocedimos aterrados, siendo Alice la única que mantuvo su postura firme.

- ¡Oh, no! – exclamó con voz ahogada Esme mientras Emmett se arremangaba y comenzaba a acercarse con paso amenazante, haciéndonos retroceder hasta golpearnos contra una de las paredes de la casa.

Me resguardé en los brazos de Edward, Renesmee escondida entre ambos, mientras que Esme hacía lo propio con Carlisle, y Jasper y Rosalie permanecieron cada un por su lado, el primero dudando si ir por Alice, o si dejarla brillar como solo una solista puede hacerlo.

- ¡Yo puedo con él! – saltó hacia adelante Alice, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios en una cómica mueca.

Gruñó a Emmett, quien en respuesta hizo la posición de la grulla.

- Atrévete, enana –

- Ya veras – levantó su puño Alice.

Un relámpago iluminó la habitación más de lo que ya estaba y un estruendoso trueno nos ensordeció mientras la puerta se abría una última vez más. Sorprendidos, volteamos las cabezas para observar con ojos grandes como platos al intruso.

Jacob se sacudió la lluvia, irónicamente, tal y como un perro, para levantar su sonriente rostro y tragarse las palabras que había estado a punto de pronunciar. Su sonrisa lentamente cayó, hasta convertir su expresión en la encarnación del desconcierto. Noté que intentó, en vano, esconder su desorientación, esta brillando en sus oscuros ojos, al tiempo que nos observaba detenidamente, desde el par de vampiros que parecían estar jugando a _Dragon Ball_ hasta el puñado que se encontraba arrinconado en un rincón como un montón de conejillos asustados.

Mordí mi labio inferior. De haber podido, me habría ruborizado hasta la médula. Creo que todos nos hubiéramos ruborizado hasta la médula.

Bueno, casi todos.

- ¡Son refuerzos! – chilló Renesmee, saliendo de su escondite y apuntando al licántropo con un acusador dedo - ¡La bruja ha invocado refuerzos! -

Un par de palpitar de corazón permanecimos en silencio. Un silencio que Alice interrumpió con un ahogado grito.

- ¡Lo son! – exclamó y frunció el ceño a Jacob - ¡Lobos! ¡Oscuras criaturas del bosque! –

Emmett, por su lado, rió maléficamente.

- No contaban con mi astucia – se regodeó.

Tapé mi rostro con mis manos para hundirme en la camisa de Edward, avergonzada con lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, y sentí que un par más compartían mi sentimiento al ver como Esme y Carlisle permanecían tiesos en su lugar, Rosalie se llevaba una mano al puente de su nariz para esconder su bellísimo rostro y Jasper se movía en su lugar incómodo.

Me atreví a espiar, para ver como Jacob miraba a Alice extrañado antes de, siendo esto lo último que habría esperado que hiciera, elevar su cabeza al cielo y aullar a pleno pulmón una desafinada y dolorosa nota.

Todos hicimos una mueca. Hasta Renesmee, entre risas, se llevó sus manos a sus orejas para cubrir sus oídos de aquel torturante sonido. Sin embargo, a Emmett no pareció molestarle en nada. Fresco como una lechuga observó la interpretación del licántropo, sin mover ni un pelo.

- Ése es mi chico – sonrió una vez que Jake hubo terminado, caminando hacia el fortachón vampiro para colocarse a su lado y chocar sus palmas sobre sus cabezas.

Mi hija, de lo divertida que estaba, ahogó un grito de emoción, y mi mejor amigo fue incapaz de no dedicarle una amplia sonrisa cómplice. Suspiré, aliviada. Aunque sea, Jacob no nos creía un montón de vampiros psicópatas.

Ambos villanos se cruzaron de brazos, una mole de músculos junto a otra mole de músculos, haciendo que Alice se viera aun más diminuta junto a sus enormes posturas de gánster.

- ¡No puedo sola contra ellos! – chilló Alice.

Bruja y lobo se rieron estruendosamente.

- ¡Necesito la Fuerza! – y, para mi sorpresa, Alice clavó sus resplandecientes ojos en mí, con una sonrisa asomando de la comisura de sus labios - ¡Vamos, costurera! –

Oh, no.

Cada ser viviente y no viviente de la habitación se volteó para mirarme sorprendido.

- ¿Yo? – fue lo único que pude decir.

- ¡Si, tú! – respondió Alice - ¡Eres la Fuerza! –

- ¡Eso es fabuloso! – me alentó una exaltada Renesmee con una enorme sonrisa.

- Vamos, ve – murmuró Edward suavemente.

- ¡No! – me quejé entre dientes, lo suficientemente bajo para que solo él me oyera - ¡¿Qué se supone que haré?! ¡No puedo hacer nada contra ellos! –

- _Alice_ no puede hacer nada contra dos bestias como esas – me respondió igual de bajo mi esposo – Pero una neófita extremadamente fuerte se puede, Bella –

- Oh – comprendí, y no me resistí al empujoncito de Edward.

Una agradable ola de calma y confianza me inundo con calidez, y no pude evitar mirar sobre mi hombro a Jasper, quien me dedicó una imperceptible sonrisa de ánimo.

Manejada por aquella sensación, me sentí capaz hasta de volar, y, sinceramente, Emmett y Jacob no parecían un gran reto.

Sin titubeó, me coloqué junto a Alice, quien frunció el ceño con decisión para mirar al frente. Le imité, y clavé mi vista en mis objetivos.

- Costurera – se mofó Jacob con una divertida sonrisa.

- Perro – le respondí.

Rió entre dientes.

- Ese insulto no es nada nuevo, Bells –

Revolee los ojos.

- Terminemos con esto – murmuré.

Con mi rapidez sobrehumana, los rodeé para atraparlos por la espalda. Sin desperdiciar ni un segundo, tomé a ambos, cada uno de la muñeca, y les apliqué esas bonitas llaves tan populares en las películas, tirando de sus brazos para colocarlos detrás de sus espaldas.

- ¡Eso! – pude oír a mi hija a la cabeza de las aclamaciones que siguieron a mi movimiento.

- ¡No tan fuerte! – protestó Emmett mientras, junto con un quejumbroso Jacob, lo conducía hacia la puerta que tan amablemente Alice mantenía abierta por mí.

- ¡Ah! – Jake soltó un entrecortado jadeo que me frenó en mis pasos - ¡Bella, acabas de romperme algo! – gimió.

Lo solté al instante, como si su piel que bajo la mía se sentía como fuego quemara como tal, y me retrocedí un par de pasos.

- ¡¿De veras?! – grité horrorizada.

Emmett se irguió y me observó con unos enormes ojos mientras que Jake se tomaba el hombro que unía el brazo que había estado forzando con el resto de su cuerpo. Levanto sus ojos para mirarme angustiosamente.

Para luego sonreír con descaro.

- No. Realmente no –

Gruñí por lo bajo antes de empujar a ambos mastodontes fuera de la casa, a la lluvia, para que Alice cerrara la puerta.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Creo que esta vez si me rompiste algo! –

- ¡Y a mi también! –

Les ignoré mientras reprimía una sonrisa y ponía los ojos en blanco.

Me volteé, para sentir como algo pequeño se estrellaba contra mis piernas

- ¡Lo lograste! – chilló Renesmee mientras se abrazaba a mi cadera.

Reí y acaricié su coronilla. A mi lado, Alice carraspeó.

- Oh, si – mi hija me soltó, y se colocó frente a Alice - ¿Ahora… puedes? – preguntó tímidamente.

La repuesta de esta fue una sonrisa. Se acuclilló frente a Renesmee y, sin emitir sonido, se sacó su tiara para colocarla entre los rizos de la niña, plata sobre cobre.

- Ya está – anunció Alice mientras se erguía complacida.

Renesmee miró insegura alrededor.

- Vamos, vamos – ronroneó Esme.

- Baila, princesita – agregó Rose.

Mi hija sintió con una cómica mueca de determinación en su rostro y, entre aclamaciones, comenzó a bailotear grácilmente a un ritmo que solo ella parecía oír.

Reí mientras aplaudía, contagiada por el resto de los Cullens y el encantador baile de Renesmee, quien pronto corrió hacia mí en busca del refugio de brazos maternos. La cargué sin dudar ni un instante, arrullándola. Estaba más que cansada, me indicó el enorme bostezo que dio, y el hecho de que, gracias a su respiración cada vez más suave, se alejara más de la realidad para entrar al mundo de Morfeo.

- ¿Por qué somos siempre los lobos los malos? –

Sorprendida, me volteé para encontrarme con que Emmett y Jacob, ambos empapados y bastante embarrados, habían vuelto a entrar en la casa con más sigilo del que les creí posible (o tal vez yo simplemente había estado distraída), el segundo con el ceño levemente fruncido, sobándose el adolorido trasero, sus ojos llenos de adoración clavados en mi durmiente hija.

- Agradécele a los hermanos Grimm – repliqué sonriendo malévolamente, antes de objetar – Pero, hey. No te quejes. Emmett también era malo –

Jacob bufó mientras se pasaba una mano por el mojado cabello, salpicando el suelo aun más.

- Eligieron a Emmett de bruja… - me echó una mirada traviesa - Rosalie hubiera sido una opción mucho más acertada si me lo preguntas –

Presté atención a la fuerza que utilicé para golpearle el brazo. Después de todo, no quería romperle nada.

- Compórtate – reproché, nada severa – Además, Jacob, para tu información, _nadie_ te ha preguntado –

- Aún así – se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

Carcajeé por lo bajo para no despertar a mi hija, y solo paré cuando sentí un par de brazos en mi cintura.

Como si hubiese leído mi mente, Jacob sonrió y estiró sus brazos. Le devolví el gesto a la vez que pasaba a Renesmee de mis brazos a los suyos. A la niña no pareció molestar el cambio de frío a calor, o de seco a mojado. Simplemente continuó roncando levemente mientras mi amigo se alejaba, repentinamente acechado por Rosalie.

Me volteé sin soltarme de los brazos que me tenían atrapada para encontrarme con Edward.

- Estuviste perfecta – me susurró mientras besaba mi mandíbula y yo pasaba mis brazos por su cuello.

- Claro – dije con sarcasmo – No fue difícil… ni siquiera me pusieron pelea –

Rió por lo bajo, su pecho vibrando contra mi cuerpo. Le besé fugaz pero pasionalmente y, a través de mi vista periférica, noté a Alice, no muy alejada de ambos.

Recordé su "mágico" atuendo, el cual me había tomado por sorpresa, y me picó la curiosidad.

- ¿Alice? – llamé.

Ella arqueó ambas finas y oscuras cejas, dejando en claro que tenía toda mi atención.

- ¿Cómo es posible que supieras que estábamos jugando con Renesmee? ¿Cómo sabías que jugarías a ser un hada? – pregunté mientras descansaba mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward – No puedes ver a Renesmee en tus visiones –

Ella me sonrió con superioridad.

- No, no puedo verla. Pero puedo ver el resto. He estado practicando hace ya unas semanas, y he descubierto que mientras Renesmee no se relacione directamente con alguien con quien comparta una misma habitación en un mismo momento, si me concentró _bien_, puedo ver a esa persona – frunció el ceño, algo disgustada – No son visiones muy claras, es más, son bastante borrosas, pero supongo que con más práctica podre arreglarlo – suspiró.

Vaya, eso era nuevo. Me complació que Alice pudiera ver, por decirlo así, a mi hija después de todo. Si Alice llegaba a perfeccionar su técnica, y algo llegare a pasarle a Renesmee, podría contar con bastante ayuda si Alice "recobraba" su don.

- Vi éste vestido en una tienda y recordé mi visión… ¡no pude evitar comprarlo! Luego con Jass fuimos por la tiara. Da un mejor efecto, ¿no crees? – me sonrió Alice.

Asentí, y Edward volvió a reír mientras depositaba un beso en mi cuello.

- Lo siento, Bella, pero de esta ni te puede salvar un valiente caballero como yo – murmuró mientras tomaba mis brazos y los sacaba de sus hombros para, luego de depositar un tierno beso en mis labios, dirigirse hacia Carlisle.

Le observé alejarse sin entender nada, casi ofendida. Miré a Alice, quien lucía una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Qué…? –

- Es que, ¡oh, Bella! ¡No solo compré éste vestido! – dijo emocionada - ¡Tengo un montón de cosas bonitas para ti! –

Ahora si tenía sentido. Le eché a mi esposo una mirada asesina, y el solo rió por lo bajo desde la segura distancia. Me volví hacia el duendecillo (o hada) que casi saltaba de gozo.

- No - me crucé de brazos.

Ella rió.

- Oh, vamos, Bella, nunca pudiste conmigo. Siempre gané, siempre gano, y siempre ganaré… Terminaras haciendo mi voluntad – batió sus pestañas en mi dirección inocentemente - Lo sé. Lo vi –

Bufé, fastidiada. Bien, si ponerme firme no servía para detenerla, tal vez si lo haría llegar a su corazón.

- Alice – intenté imitar sus irresistibles mohines, los cuales Renesmee había aprendido con increíble rapidez para la perdición de toda la familia Cullen y cierto licántropo.

- No funciona conmigo, Bella –

- Alice – continué quejándome, sin perder mis esperanzas – Vamos, Alice… ¿Qué pasa con el "y vivieron felices para siempre"? –

- En primer lugar; un par de prendas nunca han hecho daño a nadie – reboleó los ojos Alice – Y, en segundo lugar, Bella; nosotros no _vivimos_... -


	2. Té y Galletas

Comencé a disminuir la velocidad del coche mientras nos acercábamos a nuestro destino, silbando distraída y desentonadamente una melodía que inventaba en la marcha, nada exitosamente.

- Malditos chupasangres… – gruñó Quil bajo su respiración a mi lado.

No pude evitar reír entre dientes para mirar a mi enfurruñado primo, quien miraba ceñudo la casa Cullen con recelo.

- Oh, vamos - dije y esta vez se digno a darme una asesina mirada que me hizo sonreír aun más ampliamente - No seas aguafiestas, Quil –

- ¡No seas _aguaestas_, Quil! – chilló Claire desde el regazo de mi amigo, y no pude reprimir una carcajada ante la irritada mirada de Quil.

- Es tu culpa, Jacob – me echó en cara, quejumbroso.

- Es mi culpa que Claire este a punto de pasárselo genial – repliqué, y Claire rió como si quisiera darme la razón – Ya verás como se lo pasa en grande con Nessie -

Un par de días atrás Nessie me había invitado cordialmente a una fiesta de té que pensaba dar. De más está decir que encantado había aceptado la invitación.

Pero lo divertido de la situación era que Quil, por todo ese rollo de ser hombres lobo (o metamorfo), se había enterado de la fiestita, y accidentalmente había dejado escapar el tema mientras hacia de niñera de Claire.

La niña había echo los peores berrinches que he visto en mi vida, rozando el llanto, para asistir, a pesar de no haber sido invitada. Y, a pesar de que prefería arrancarse las uñas para luego comérselas antes que llevar a _su preciosa_ Claire a una casa llena de vampiros, Quil había sido incapaz de negarle a su pequeña imprimación su capricho, por loco que le pareciera.

No tienen idea cuanto reí cuando _vi_ todo aquello en la cabeza de Quil, ni de cuantos kilómetros tuve que correr de mi enfurecido amigo para que no me desmembrara.

Y, en cuanto Nessie se había enterado de que Claire quería asistir a su fiesta, se había puesto tan o más contenta. Era la primera vez que interactuaba con otra niña "de su edad", y la idea le fascinaba tanto como le encantaba. Si su fiesta de té antes le había parecido importante, ahora que Claire asistiría, parecía ser de vida o muerte.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Quil mientras me dedicaba a aparcar frente a la mansión Cullen. Le miré divertido. Apuesto a que un preso que se dirigía a la silla eléctrica tenía mejor aspecto que mi primo en este preciso instante.

- A que están encantados de que Claire vaya – gruñó por lo bajo para que la nombrada no lo oyera - ¿Qué servirían sino unas sanguijuelas en una fiesta de té? –

La idea me revolvió el estómago, aunque no dejé que mi amigo lo notara.

- Sabes que lo Cullens no… son así… Te prometo que todo saldrá bien. No tienes de que preocuparte, hermano – le di unas palmadas en el hombro – Y si algo llega salir mal… bueno, dejaré que me despellejes vivo si te sirve de consuelo –

- Despellejarte no será lo único que te haré si algo llega a "salir mal" hoy, Jacob – me amenazó con tranquilidad mientras abría la puerta del copiloto.

Reí entre dientes y apagué el motor del Rabbit, y, con lo que habría sido un fuerte movimiento para un humano, puse el freno de mano, antes de bajar detrás de Quil y Claire.

La puerta de la mansión se abrió, y la figura de Edward con Bella entre sus brazos apareció. Del pecho de Quil involuntariamente resonó un bajo gruñido.

Antes de que pudiera quejarme o mofarme de mi amigo, algo se estrelló con fuerza contra mis piernas para abrazarse a mis rodillas con un gancho de hierro tan apretado que casi termino en el suelo.

- ¡Jake! – Nessie me sonrió la más hermosa de las sonrisas desde abajo, sin soltarme.

Le sonreí de vuelta como un idiota, y la levanté en mis brazos para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

- Hola, pequeña – le saludé para luego mirar sobre su hombro a Edward y Bella y dedicarles una sonrisa y un leve asentimiento como saludo, antes de volverme hacia Nessie y tomar sus rizos semirecogidos con delicadeza entre mis dedos – Me gusta lo que hiciste con tu cabello –

Nessie se ruborizó y llevó una manita hacia el par de moños que hacian juegos con su vestido celeste de voladillos crema murmurando un casi inaudible "Gracias".

A mi espalda, oí el inconfundible carraspeó de Quil. Revoleé mis ojos dramáticamente antes de caminar hacia mi amigo, delante de quien Claire casi saltaba con una enorme sonrisa.

Miré a Nessie, cuyos ojos chocolates brillaban observando a Claire con gran y evidente curiosidad. Parecía hipnotizada, y su pequeña boquita caía levemente abierta.

No necesite volterme para saber que los padres de la niña se acercaban, sigilosos. Claro, apuesto a que Edward y Bella no querían perderse ni un momento de la infancia de Nessie. Era los típicos padres que querían estar siempre allí; no querrían perderse ninguna "primera vez" de Renesmee. La _primera_ vez que Renesmee veía otro niño. ¡Rápido! ¡Traigan la cámara!

Edward rió por lo bajo mientras yo le miraba sobre mi hombro, entre fastidiado y divertido. Esto de tenerlo constatemente en mi cabeza era algo molesto a veces...

Volví a enderezarme cuando sentí ambas cálidas manos de Nessie sobre mi pecho. Comenzó a empujarme suavemente, alejando su cuerpecito del mío. Con un cuidado del que Renesmee no necesitaba por su resistencia semi-vampira, la dejé en el suelo para que diera un par de torpes pasos hacia Claire, quien la esperaba sonriente.

- Recuerda lo que te dijimos, ¿entendido, Renesmee? – oí murmurar a Edward por lo bajo para que la humanita no fuera capaz de oírle. Así que le habían puesto pautas a la pobre niña…

Su hija asintió una vez, logrando que sus tirabuzones saltaran graciosamente con el preciso movimiento, sus bracitos rígidos junto a su cuerpo, y sus puños apretados. Noté lo determinada que estaba a no echar a perder aquella ocasión.

Claire estiró cómicamente su morena manita y se la tendió a Nessie, quien la miró en silencio para luego mirar a la dueña del miembro.

- Soy _Cgaire_, Nessie – se presentó.

Renesmee miró sobre su hombro a sus padres en busca de apoyo paterno antes de volver a encarar al pequeño desafío que Claire representaba.

- Soy… Renesmee – se presentó con su dulce voz cohibida innecesariamente mirando la manita de Claire con desconfianza, sus mejillas enrojeciendo con una preciosa tonalidad de rosado.

La otra niña miró a Nessie confundida mientras bajaba la mano que Renesmee le había dejado extendida al no tomarla, antes de mirar a Quil de igual manera, para luego clavar su mirada en mí y fruncirme el ceño enfadada.

- ¿_Rem-wes-gue_? ¡_Dijite_ que _ibaos_ a la casa de Nessie, _Yei_! – me chilló.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos mientras a mí alrededor Quil y Edward (y varios vampiros más dentro de la casa) reían de buena gana, incluida Nessie con una tímida y nerviosa risilla. Noté nada sorprendido que faltaba la melodiosa risa de Bella.

- Ella es Nessie, Claire – aseguré mientras la nombrada asentía.

Claire dejó de fulminarme con la mirada para posar sus oscuros ojos en Nessie.

- Oh – murmuró Claire, no muy convencida. Sin embargo, pareció dejarlo pasar, porque pronto tomó la mano de Nessie en la suya - ¡Vamos a _juar_, Nessie! – le sonrió ampliamente.

Nessie devolvió la mueca antes de volver a mirar a sus padres, y entrar corriendo (al torpe y lento paso de Claire) a la casa.

Quil suspiró y me miró con unos torturados ojos antes de seguir a las niñas, arrastrando los pies durante el trayecto en el que paso junto a mí y a la feliz pareja.

- Hola, Quil – saludó Bella, claramente nerviosa. Supongo que porque era la primera vez que trataba con mi primo con su nuevo estado vampírico, por llamarlo así.

Mi amigo le dedicó un vago y desinteresado movimiento con la mano a forma de saludo, sin siquiera mirarla. Fruncí los labios algo disgustado.

Bella le observó irse antes de susurrar bien bajo, mirándome angustiosamente.

- Me odia – murmuró.

- Nadie te odia, Bella – le aseguró Edward mientras depositaba un beso en la coronilla de su esposa y se abrazaba a su cintura por detrás.

- Dale tiempo – le aseguré intentando quitarle importancia al asunto – Ya se acostumbrara. Es solo que esto es algo… nuevo -

Bella suspiró el aire que había tomado innecesariamente antes de notar la sonrisa que se había formado en mi rostro al recordar la presentación de las niñas.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó algo alarmada.

- "_Remwesgue_"– recité, y la antes preocupada expresión de mi amiga se volvió fastidiada.

- Oh, cállate, Jacob – se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero que hizo que tanto Edward como yo riéramos – Claire es una niña de apenas dos años… -

- Tres en realidad – corregí al instante.

- Cuantos sean – replicó irritada - Apenas modula. No cuenta –

No comenté nada. A pesar de que lo negara, ambos sabíamos que el "Renesmee es un nombre complicado, Nessie es un genial apodo" había anotado un punto. Bien por mí.

Metí mis manos en mis bolsillos y, conservando mi sonrisa, entre en la casa seguido por Edward y Bella.

Si la habitación con la que ya tanto me había familiarizado antes me había parecido elegante, ahora no tenía palabras para describirla. Cada rincón parecía brillar aun más con el más níveo de los blancos, con varias nuevas masetas con las más verdes y exóticas plantas, cada mueble colocado en una nueva posición para dar una sensación de más espacio.

Alrededor de una lujosa y amplia mesa ratona _repleta_ de comida servida en unos finísimos platos, se encontraba el resto de la familia Cullen, sentada en los sillones que habían acomodado.

Entre el empalagoso olor a vampiro, podía olerse en el ambiente diferentes aromas. Vainilla, naranja, chocolate, café, limón, canela, té, y más… Se me hacia agua la boca.

Reprimí un suspiro al notar que Quil había tomado asiento el sillón contiguo al de Claire, _casualmente_, rezagado del aquelarre de vampiros. Solo hablando para saludar, me senté junto al único licántropo aparte de mí.

Miré a mí alrededor, descifrando los rostros. A mi izquierda, podía ver a Emmett, Esme y Jasper, respetivamente. El primero y el ultimo se mostraban bastante aburridos, el rubio disimulándolo más que Emmett, quien ni se molestaba en contener sus fingidos bostezos, mientras que Esme se veía claramente complacida, cómoda como pez en el agua.

En los sillones de enfrente, se encontraban Bella, Edward y Rosalie. Mi amiga se veía algo resignada, y Edward parecía reconfortarla, acariciando sus pálidas manos constantemente. Cuando mi mirada se encontró con la de la rubia, ella me dedico un ceño fruncido, y, estoy seguro, se contuvo de sisearme, solo por la pequeña presencia humana.

Indiferente a la hostilidad de la Barbie, miré a mi derecha; Quil, Claire, Nessie, y Alice. El primero estaba tan o más resignado que Bella, aunque ni se molestaba en ocultar su disgusto, como si lo hacia mi amiga. La diminuta vidente parecía indiferente, mientras que, por otro lado, las niñas parecían a punto de chillar de gozo, sonrisas tan grandes en sus rostros que uno se preguntaba como le entraban. Bueno, por eso estábamos haciendo esta ridiculez, ¿no?

Con agilidad impropia de una criatura de su tamaño, Nessie se paró en el sofá para carraspear, recibiendo de parte de Edward, Bella y Esme unas miradas de reproche.

Las acalladas conversaciones que antes se habían mantenido callaron al instante.

- Ya que estamos todos reunidos, ¡que la fiesta comience! – anunció Nessie.

Los Cullens remontaron su cháchara, mientras Claire, Quil y yo nos volteábamos hambrientamente hacia los platillos de comida.

De un salto, la pequeña semi vampiro se plantó junto a la mesa.

- ¿Claire? – le preguntó cordialmente a la niña.

La respuesta de Claire fue olisquear el aire profundamente.

- ¡Chocolate _calente_! – pidió saltando sentada en su lugar.

Nessie asintió antes de estirarse para alcanzar la tetera llena de la humeante bebida y servirla en una fina taza. Claire aceptó la taza con un chillido ahogado, mientras Nessie también le pasaba un plato lleno de enormes galletas, riendo.

- Recuerda lo que dijo tu madre, Claire – susurro Quil y no pude evitar revolear los ojos – Lo prometimos; si comes mucho azúcar, luego me mata ella y tu tía Emily –

Claire sacó su labio inferior y le miró con sus enormes ojos oscuros con una mueca triste.

- Quiiiiiiiil – suplicó.

- Quiiiiiiiil – la imitó Nessie.

- Vamos, Quil, - me sumé, no sé si por influencia de Nessie, o porque me parecía un verdadero castigo el límite de no poder probar todas las deliciosas cosas que se asomaban en esa mesa.

- Está bien, está bien – accedió mi primo resignado, pero divertido, mientras tomaba con sus dedos en pinza el labio inferior de Claire, quien rió y se zafó traviesa de mi amigo - ¡Pero mídete, Claire! ¡No querrás terminar yéndote de aquí con dolor de estómago! –

La niña no respondió y, más que obviamente, atención ni le prestó a Quil. Se llevó una de las galletas a la boca y comenzó a roerla como un ratón, mirando alrededor distraídamente.

- ¿Quil? – Nessie alzó sus enormes ojos chocolates a mi primo, ofreciendo sus servicios.

Pude sentir como a mi lado Quil se removía en su asiento.

- Té, gracias – farfulló.

- ¿Azúcar? – inquirió la niña con paciencia.

- Tres cucharadas – respondió Quil, y Nessie tomó de la mesa una taza vacía y se estiró para tomar la tetera que contenía el té – ¿Qué? – se defendió frunciendo el ceño mi primo de mi extrañada mirada – Me gusta el té –

- Claro, claro – decidí no tocar el tema. Vaya, una mole de músculos que se convertía en una enorme bestia de pesadillas tomando _té_…

Antes de que Quil pudiera quejarse, Nessie reapareció frente a nosotros, su vestido saltando detrás de ella.

- Aquí tienes, Quil – Nessie le tendió una taza igual a la de Claire y el resto – Siéntete libre de tomar lo que quieras – agregó dedicándole una sonrisa que a pesar que no iba dedicada a mi, no pude evitar responder – Estas en tu casa -

Quil asintió con un corto movimiento, y no necesité que ambos estuviéramos en fase o el don de Edward para saber que se había tragado una respuesta sarcástica. Conmigo a su lado, sabia decisión.

- ¿Jacob? – la pequeña se volteó hacia mí, y mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

- Un poco de café estaría bien – respondí sin importancia.

Nessie me trajo la bebida requerida, y miró alrededor con su ceño levemente fruncido, buscando a quien más atender. Elevé mi vista del humeante liquido y fui incapaz de no sonreír divertido al ver como cada vampiro en la habitación sostenía una taza en las manos que ignoraban olímpicamente.

Algo enfurruñada por aquel hecho, Nessie se sirvió algo de té y sentó junto a Claire. Dio un sorbo antes de hacer una desagradable mueca y dejar la taza sobre la mesa. Reí entre dientes antes de dar yo mismo un sorbo a mi café y tomar un puñado de galletas de las cuales me zampé un par de una.

- ¡Esto _esa_ muy bonito, Nessie! – exclamó Claire.

Nessie sonrió satisfecha.

- Gracias, Claire - respondió – ¡Me la pasé cocinando y ordenando durante dos días! –

- ¿Cocinando? – inquirí mientras miraba las suculentas galletas para luego posar mis ojos en la sonrojada Nessie - ¿Tu cocinaste? –

Complacida y algo abochornada, asintió en silencio.

- Pues están deliciosas, Nessie – le aseguré, a lo que me sonrió tímidamente.

- Gracias, Jake… – desvío su mirada al suelo – Aunque… recibí algo de ayuda – admitió - Mamá, papá y Alice me ayudaron a decorar la casa, y Esme y Rose a cocinar -

Me atragante con mi comida, y miré hacia Rosalie con pavor. Sintiendose observada (o simplemente porque había oído nuestra conversación), la rubia se volteó para posar sus ojos en mi y dedicarme una maligna sonrisa antes de volverse y continuar hablando con Bella. Intercambié una preocupada mirada con Quil, quien parecía igual de nervioso que yo.

- ¿No crees que ella haya…? –

Quil tragó sonoramente.

- Está Claire… no creo que se le vaya a ocurrir envenenar la comida si eso quiere decir también matar a una niñita… no puede ser tan fría, ¿o si? –

Volvimos a mirar a Rosalie, quien nos ignoré, aunque supe por su sonrisa de suficiencia que se encontraba escuchándonos.

- Bueno… pues si estos son los últimos momentos de nuestras vidas, – suspiré – que sean los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas entonces –

- Amén – brindó con pesar Quil.

Una pesada y helada mano cayó en mi hombro, haciéndome saltar en mi lugar de sorpresa, y voltearme casi temblando, listo para entrar en fase.

- Ah, no se preocupen – Emmett se carcajeó, y Quil y yo le miramos con unos ojos bien abiertos – Rose jamás los envenenaría. Quiere mucho a Nessie como para molestarla o entristecerla. Jamás de los jamases le arruinaría esta fiesta – nos aseguró antes de fruncir el ceño y pensárselo mejor – Aunque yo que ustedes tendría cuidado con la comida –

- Pero acabas de… -

- Precauciones – se encogió de hombros indiferente el vampiro – No digo que los matará, pero, ¿saben? Pudo echarle a la comida millones de cosas no-letales-pero-aun-así-nada-saludables… –

No pude evitar mirar las aparentemente inofensivas galletas que aun sostenía entre mi mano por un par de segundos.

- Si estos son los últimos momentos de nuestras vidas, pues que sean los mejores entonces – repetí antes de comerme otra galleta.

Quil suspiró.

- Solo espero que venguen nuestras muertes – dijo e intentó quitarme mi comida, a lo que respondí con alejarla de su alcance y protegerla con mi cuerpo.

Emmett rió entre dientes.

- Valientes o idiotas –

- Un poco de ambos hace el equilibrio perfecto – replicó mi primo, resignándose a robarme para estirarse y tomar un puñado de pequeños sandwichitos de la mesa.

El tiempo pasaba, la amistad entre Nessie y Claire crecía, y la comida, increíblemente, no escaseaba. Y, por favor, tengan en cuenta que Quil y yo nos encontrábamos comiendo sin pudor alguno. Cada vez que un plato se vaciaba, las niñas o Esme se lo llevaban para traerlo nuevamente repleto.

- De verdad que han estado cocinando mucho – Quil murmuró escéptico.

- Pues teniendo en cuenta nuestros invitados… – replicó Rosalie dirigiéndonos a Quil y a mí una mirada significativa – Ni con todo lo que se preparó sobrará comida -

- No dudes de ello, rubia – repliqué mientras me metía una masita entera en la boca.

- ¡Pues no se llenen! – Nessie hizo un pequeño puchero - ¡Ya venía la mejor parte! –

Arqueé una ceja y no pude evitar sonreír, interesado.

- ¿La mejor parte? – inquirí.

- ¡Si, _Yei_! ¡La mejor parte! – exclamó Claire.

- ¿Y cual es la mejor parte? – agregó Quil, tan interesado como yo.

- ¡Sorpresa! – canturrearon ambas antes de levantarse y correr hacia la cocina, donde se llevaban los platos vacios que "mágicamente" volvían repletos. Imaginé como la cocina Cullen debía de estar abarrotada de comida. Ah, un sueño.

- ¿Qué crees que sea? – me miró Quil, divertido.

No tuve tiempo de responder. El breve y agudo grito de Claire y Nessie perforó el aire, petrificándonos a todos en nuestros lugares a la vez que se me helaba la sangre y se me erizaban los vellos de la nuca.

Mi mente se nubló con pánico frente al más doloroso de los sonidos. Jamás en lo que Nessie llevaba de corta vida la había oído chillar de esa manera, y sinceramente esperaba jamás tener que volverla a oír gritar así. Cien apuñaladas en el corazón hubieran dolido menos que escuchar a Renesmee aullar así.

En cuanto pude reaccionar, noté sorprendido que me encontraba en la cocina Cullen con el resto de la familia, cerniéndonos preocupados sobre ambas niñas, quienes se encontraban tomadas de los brazos, casi temblando. A mi lado, Quil casi se convulsionaba, listo para entrar en fase de un momento a otro.

- ¡Renesmee! – reprochó Edward, furioso, frunciendo el ceño a su hija en una agria mueca - ¡No vuelvas a hacer esto nunca jamás! ¡¿Has entendido?! –

Le miré y un bajo gruñido de advertencia escapó de mi pecho. ¡¿Por qué demonios le gritaba a Renesmee?!

- Ambas están bien – casi escupió Edward para tranquilizarnos a todos, pues apuesto a que no era el único que se preguntaba que hacia reprochando a la niña – No les ha pasado nada –

- Dios – suspiró Bella aliviada con el resto.

- De mi corazón haberse encontrado latiendo… - agregó Esme llevándose una mano al pecho.

- Pues el mío se _encontraba_ latiendo – agregó Quil roncamente, sus manos ahora colgando flácidas a los lados de su cuerpo.

No me di cuenta de que yo mismo me encontraba temblando y del calor que recorría mi cuerpo listo para ser liberado hasta que Bella me tomó por el hombro y murmuró un balsámico "Ella está bien, Jake… tranquilo". Tampoco noté que me encontraba manteniendo mi respiración hasta que liberé el aire que no sé cuanto tiempo había tenido retenido en mis pulmones.

- ¿Qué pasó? – inquirí, y sentí mi garganta seca.

Todos permanecimos en silencio esperando la explicación.

- ¡La _sopesa_! – respondió Claire, histérica.

- ¡El pastel que habíamos preparado! – aclaró Nessie, al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué pasa con el pastel? – preguntó Rosalie apretando sus labios.

- No está – respondió con calma Edward por las niñas.

- ¿Cómo que no está? – inquirió Esme, extrañada.

- ¡Desapareció! – replicó Nessie, angustiada.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que seis cabezas se voltearan y doce pares de escrupulosos ojos dorados se clavaran como dagas heladas en Quil y en mí.

- Eh, no nos miren así, que nosotros no fuimos – retrocedí un par de pasos con mis manos en alto.

Fruncieron levemente el ceño.

- Vamos, ni siquiera entramos a la cocina en toda la tarde – agregué.

- ¿Pues quien lo haría sino? – espetó la rubia agresivamente.

Nessie y Claire nos miraron a mi primo y a mí como si fuéramos monstruos (la ironía de esas palabras teniendo en cuenta que me convierto a voluntad en unas aterradoras bolas de pelo…).

Fruncí mi ceño y crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho. Sentí como los nudillos de Quil se cerraban audiblemente a mi lado.

- Ni sabíamos que había un pastel – repliqué en nuestra defensa.

- Yo confío en Jake – murmuró Nessie débilmente y Claire asintió murmurando un "Quil", y, a pesar de intentar mantenerme serio, no pude reprimir la leve sonrisa que aquella declaración me arrancó.

Observé a mí alrededor las hostiles y sospechosas miradas y mi sonrisita se esfumó. Solo la mirada de Edward se suavizó.

- No mienten – declaró, y todos desviaron sus vistas.

La comisura de mis labios se curvó nuevamente con algo de petulancia. Solo me faltaba murmuran el famoso y satisfaciente "Se los dije".

- Vaya, vaya, esto se puso interesante – murmuró Emmett mientras se frotaba las manos.

- ¡Emmett! – se quejó Nessie.

- ¿Qué? – le restó importancia el aludido – Me refiero a que tenemos un pequeño misterio entre manos, nada más -

- ¿Un… misterio? – inquirió Nessie, y repentinamente, su rostro y el de Claire pasaron de apenados a curiosos.

El resto intercambiamos miradas al notar el inesperado cambio. Casi habíamos estado esperando que ambas se echaran a llorar.

- ¡Hay que _encotra_r al _cupabe_! – sentenció vehemente Claire.

Nessie asintió determinada. Una detrás de la otra, desfilaron fuera de la cocina, dejándonos plantados.

- Pues… no parecen muy preocupadas que digamos – murmuró Emmett luego de un leve momento de silencio.

- No lo están – asintió Jasper.

- Ya tienen un nuevo juego – agregó Edward, antes de envararse como si alguien le hubiera picado en al espalda. Miró hacia Bella y frunció los labios y el ceño en una agria mueca.

- Bella, - preguntó con lentitud - ¿te importaría decirme por que no puedo oír a _nadie_ en _toda_ la casa? –

Su esposa le sonrió inocentemente mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Dijiste que era un juego - se excusó divertida - No será divertido si puede hacer trampa –

- ¿Y que hay de Alice? – agregó Edward al instante.

A la vez, todos nos volteamos al duendecillo que se encontraba cruzado de brazos haciendo un enfurruñado mohín, Jasper abrazándola contra si con una leve sonrisa en su marcado rostro.

Alice elevó sus chispeantes ojos hacia nosotros, casi desafiante.

- No puedo ver nada de nada. Estoy completamente ciega – replicó antes de mirarnos a Quil y a mí irritada – Puedo arreglármelas con Renesmee sola, pero sumándole dos licántropos… necesitaré mas práctica –

No entendí a que se refería, pero teniendo en cuenta la mirada de pocos amigos que portaba, decidí mejor no preguntar.

Oímos como la puerta principal se abría, y, por el sigilo de los pasos y la escases de latido de corazón, supuse que quien acababa de entrar era el único vampiro que no se encontraba presente; Carlisle.

Efectivamente, oímos su voz saludar a las niñas, quienes respondieron distraídamente.

Esme fue la primera en caminar con paso firme fuera de la cocina, seguida por el resto de su familia, Quil y yo. La nombrada se dirigió hacia su esposo para colocarse a su lado y abrazarle. En respuesta, el doctor la tomó entre sus brazos con la mano libre que no cargaba el paquete color marfil que llevaba bajo el brazo. Depositó un beso en su frente y luego otro en sus labios.

Le sonrió a su familia, y nos dedicó unos "Buenas tardes, Jacob, Quil" a ambos licántropos, antes de mirar hacia la mesa, explícitamente a las niñas que se encontraban hurgando debajo de esta.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – inquirió.

- ¿Recuerdas el pastel que cociné con Nessie? – Carlisle asintió lentamente a la pregunta de su esposa – Bueno, no está –

- ¿No… está? –

- No. Desapareció – respondió Rosalie mientras es cruzaba de brazos, echando en mi dirección una significativa mirada.

- Fuimos declarados inocentes por el detector de mentiras – repliqué en mi defensa mientras señalaba con mi pulgar a Edward, quien intentó no sonreír.

La rubia no respondió. Solo me frunció el ceño y se dirigió a uno de los sillones para sentarse, seguida por Emmett. Esme negó con desaprobación a la vez que les imitaba.

- Renesmee y Claire se propusieron a encontrar al culpable – agregó Bella desde los brazos de su esposo.

- Siempre algo positivo se puede sacar de una tragedia – se mofó Emmett – Les dejo de importar el pastel en cuanto vieron un nuevo entretenimiento -

- Ya veo… - las facciones del rostro de Carlisle se suavizaron.

Bella suspiró mientras se dirigía hacia el piano con su esposo para sentarse a su lado, escuchando como él tocaba suavemente una tranquila melodía que no pude reconocer. Tal vez una propia creación del mismo Edward.

Carlisle rió por lo bajo mientras se sentaba junto a su esposa, dejando su paquete a su lado. Alice, por su lado, tomó la mano de Jasper y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

- ¡¿A donde creen que van?! – el chillido de Nessie nos hizo encogernos en nuestros hombros.

La niña se encontraba parada con sus manos en sus caderas, mirando con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en un cómico puchero a la diminuta médium y su pareja.

Alice le miró confundida.

- ¡Nadie deja la habitación! – continuó Nessie.

- ¡Todos son _posibes cupabes_! – le apoyó Claire cruzándose de brazos.

No pude evitar reír entre dientes mientras veía como Alice se hinchaba indignada, y Bella y Edward le dedicaba a su hija una severa mirada de reproche.

- Renesmee – advirtió su padre con un frío tono.

La niña volteó la cabeza para mirarle y ablandar su expresión mientras se sonrojaba al notar las duras miradas que le eran dirigidas.

- Lo siento – farfulló y miró a Alice – Disculpa, Alice –

Alice asintió una vez.

- Que más da – bufó esta mientras se dirigía a los sillones, escoltada por Jasper, para dejarse caer en uno de ellos – Ya que, esperaremos… - y sonrió ampliamente – Pero después de esto, ¡me deben un viaje de compras! –

A pesar de no mirarla, estaba seguro de la expresión que Bella habría echo al oír aquel plural. No pude evitar mirar en su dirección para ver la agria mueca de mi amiga. Si, tal y como me imaginaba.

Reí por lo bajo e ignoré la mirada asesina que mi amiga me dedicó para caminar casualmente con mis manos en mis bolsillos en dirección a ambas niñas, quienes miraban pensativas alrededor.

- ¿Tienen alguna idea? – inquirí mientras me acuclillaba para estar a su altura.

Ambas me miraron con frustradas miradas.

- No – respondió Claire.

- Si me lo preguntan, – agregó Quil a mis espaldas – el mejor lugar para empezar la investigación sería en la escena del crimen –

- La cocina – le sonrió ampliamente Nessie antes de mirar a Claire.

Riendo levemente, ambas corrieron de la mano a la "escena del crimen", como Quil la había llamado.

Sin prisa, ambos licántropos caminamos tras ellas. Sin embargo, yo me detuve en la puerta de la cocina y me volteé para mirar la habitación y observar a los indiferentes vampiros. Vaya, ¿Qué ninguno se uniría a la búsqueda del culpable?

No me sorprendía tanto del resto, pero mire a Rosalie, Bella y Edward con curiosidad. Bien, no llamaría a la primera a unirse al juego…

- ¿Bells? ¿No vienes? – pregunté.

Ella me miró y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

- No. No se me da muy bien esto de los detectives – murmuró.

Fruncí el ceño ante su patética excusa.

- Averiguaste que Edward era un vampiro, Sherlock – puntualicé.

Bella se encogió de hombros levemente, algo avergonzada, antes de sonreírme descaradamente.

- En realidad, Jacob, - respondió - tú me lo dijiste _bastante _explícitamente hace un par de años cuando me contaste tus "historias de miedo" –

Edward rió entre dientes, y solté un suave gruñido de fastidio.

- Ni me lo recuerdes – repliqué, a lo que ella rió, mientras me daba media vuelta y cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

Bufé para sacarme el mal sabor de mi pasado error de la boca mientras volvía a meter mis manos en mis bolsillos y posaba mis ojos en ambas niñas que se encontraban rebuscando en la cocina, Claire sobre la mesada con Quil detrás de ella mirando con cuidado cada movimiento que hacia, y Nessie en el suelo.

No pude evitar sonreír al ver como se movía con sigilo y cuidado, inspeccionando todo a su alrededor con sus entrecerrados ojillos chocolates, antes de frenar en sus pasos e inspirar con fuerza.

- Huele a… - volvió a olfatear, insegura.

- ¡_Ua_ pista! – chilló Claire mientras saltaba al suelo, siendo atrapada por mi primo, quien la deposito en el suelo con un paternal "Más cuidado, Claire".

Ignorándole, la niña corrió para colocarse junto a su nueva amiga.

Agradeciendo que Claire no notara que Nessie tenía el olfato de un sabueso de raza pura, me acuclillé a su lado e inspiré para también olfatear el aire. Me arrepentí de haberlo hecho al instante. Dentro de una casa que apestaba a vampiros, creo que una de las peores ideas para un licántropo era inspirar tan profundamente como acaba de hacerlo.

Ya respirar me hacia picar la nariz constantemente de una manera muy molesta e irritante, pero olfatear de esa manera acababa de mostrarme a que punto mi olfato era sensible respecto al aroma vampírico. ¡Dios, si quemaba!

Fruncí mi nariz todo lo que pude y llevé mi mano a ella para apretarla, intentando para el ardor mientras molestas lágrimas acudían a mis ojos, nublando levemente mi vista.

A mi lado, Quil rió entre dientes al verme. Apretando los labios en una mueca, le atesté un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

Nessie y Claire nos ignoraron mientras se miraban entre ellas, pensantes.

- Huele a… Rose – murmuró Nessie, confundida.

Apuesto a que no le veía ni pies ni cabeza a eso. ¡Oh, pero si su _amada Rose_ nunca sería capaz de hacer semejante cosa! ¡¿Destruir su inocente pastel?! ¡¿Oh, por qué haría tan _terrible_ acto?! Mi pequeña respuesta era más que simple; la rubia era pura maldad. Maldad en su más crudo y detestable estado.

Como eco de mi pensamiento, desde la sala nos llegó el sonio de un fuerte chasquido y un enfurecido siseo.

Como instinto, coloque con un suave y leve movimiento a Nessie de manera que yo estuviera entre la puerta y ella. Quil reaccionó de la misma manera con Claire, siendo bastante más precavido, al punto de temblar, listo para entrar en fase, mientras enseñaba los dientes a la puerta de la cocina donde esperábamos aparecer una enojada vampiresa.

- ¡Rosalie! – oímos a Esme reprochar algo enojada. Me pregunté que habría rotó la rubia.

- ¡Apuesto a que el perro le puso esa idea en la cabeza! – escupió la Barbie, rabiosa – ¡Renesmee _sabe_ que soy incapaz de siquiera intentar agraviarla! –

Revoleé los ojos. Muy teatral.

- Tranquilo, Quil – murmuré por lo bajo mientras mi amigo me dedicaba una asesina mirada para luego mirar significativamente a la pequeña Claire, quien asustada se aferraba con fuerza con sus manitas a la remera de mi amigo, ocultándose detrás de su enorme cuerpo.

Nessie salió de mi agarre sin titubeo o miedo alguno.

- Vamos, Claire – extendió su mano – Tenemos un criminal que desenmascarar –

Claire miró la mano de Nessie con algo de desconfianza antes de asentir levemente y tomarla.

Valientemente, ambas caminaron con paso firme (una con paso más firme que la otra) con Quil y conmigo pisándole los talones hacia donde el resto de los Cullens esperaban el veredicto.

Siete pares de curiosos ojos dorados se clavaron en nosotros, un par solitario mostrándose más bien receloso.

- Yo no fui – nos gruñó entre dientes Rosalie, esperándonos plantada en la habitación con ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

Noté que Edward dejó de tocar su suave melodía, pero le ignoré. Teníamos cosas más importantes en mente.

- ¿Pues explícanos porque entonces la cocina apesta a rubia? – pregunté tranquilamente, intentando no sonreír. Mentiría si dijera que lo estaba pasando mal.

Rosalie me echó una mirada realmente vampírica antes de acercarse (afortunadamente recordando a Claire y caminar a paso humano) para ponerse cara a cara conmigo… bueno, todo lo "cara a cara" que podía, teniendo en cuenta los centímetros de diferencia que había entre ambos.

Con paso ligero aunque sin levantar sospechas, Emmett se dirigió hacia Rosalie para tomarla por los hombros e intentar alejarla de mí. En vano.

- Vamos, Rose, todos sabemos que tu no has sido – le murmuró, acariciando su brazo.

La Barbie me frunció aun más el ceño al oír esas palabras.

- Por supuesto que yo no he sido – replicó agresivamente, aun a pesar de la onda de calma que cayo sobre nosotros con lentitud y suavidad.

Miré de reojo a Jasper, quien nos observaba atento.

- Espera – Nessie ladeó su cabeza a un lado antes de tomar un paso en dirección a Emmett - Emmett también huele a Rose – murmuró Nessie, confundida, mientras estiraba su cuello levemente para olfatear al aludido.

Todos nos tensamos y removimos en nuestros lugares, incómodos. Nadie quería imaginarse por que Emmett olía a Rosalie… o, mejor dicho, que habría hecho con Rosalie para terminar oliendo como ella. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, e intente desechar la idea.

Ajena (afortunadamente) a aquella idea, Nessie abrió repentinamente sus ojos como platos y soltó un grito ahogado para mirar a Claire, quien imitó al instante su reacción, estoy seguro, sin tener idea de por que.

- ¡Emmett! – murmuró Nessie horrorizada - Lo hiciste tú… ¡No querías venir a mi fiesta y es tu venganza! –

El fortachón se irguió en su lugar y frunció levemente el ceño.

- Hey, hey, hey, yo no tuve nada que ver – replicó.

Nessie se cruzó d brazos e hizo un puchero, Claire siendo su sombra.

- Hoy me dijiste que mi fiesta era una porquería y que sería muy aburrida – respondió.

No fui el único que le frunció el ceño molesto a Emmett.

- Muy sensible, Em – murmuró Jasper, negando levemente, divertido. Creo que aparte de Carlisle y Edward era el único que no asesinaba con la mirada al vampiro de rizado cabello.

Emmett miró alrededor, casi incrédulo.

- Oh, vamos, ¿no creerán que yo lo he hecho? Por favor, juro que no he hecho nada… - aseguró - Ya fui el malo la otra vez… denme un descanso, ¿quieren? – se cruzó de brazos – Además, Jasper también desprecio tu estúpida fiesta –

El nombrado miró al otro vampiro sorprendido mientras el resto de las miradas se posaban en él, ceños fruncidos.

- ¿Jasper? – Nessie le miró dolida.

El rubio le echó una mirada asesina a Emmett, quien ni se inmutó.

- Gracias, Emmett – gruñó.

El fortachón le ignoró antes de dirigirse a Nessie.

- Dijo que era una perdida de tiempo, si después de todo, nosotros no tomamos té, y que es cosa de ancianas esto de juntarse así – delató.

Salvarse de la mira empujando a su hermano en ella. Noble y valiente, Emmett.

- ¿Por qué no mencionas también lo que dije después de eso? – Jasper se mostró entre furioso y nervioso – Admito que no soy fan de estas cosas, pero dije que lo haría por Nessie -

Esto pareció animar un poco más a la niña de cobrizo cabello, aunque no lo suficiente, fui capaz de notar.

- Jasper… ¿fuiste tú? – preguntó mirando al vampiro intensamente.

Sin embargo, fue otro rubio quien respondió.

- Vamos, ni Rosalie ni Emmett ni Jasper han sido – murmuró Carlisle suavemente.

- ¿Cómo _saerlo_? – preguntó bien alto Claire.

- Ningún miembro de esta familiar haría algo así adrede – aseguró con tranquilidad.

Estoy seguro que todos mentalmente asentimos. A pesar de ser incapaces de adivinar quien había cometido el terrible acto, era ilógico culpar a los Cullens. Prácticamente, por Renesmee comprarían la Vía Láctea con tal de verla feliz y satisfecha.

Ninguno habría tocado el pastel entonces, pues, ninguno buscaba disgustar a la pequeña.

- Pero alguien se llevo mi pastel – balbuceó Nessie, perdida, expresando lo que todos habíamos pensado – Alguien es culpable –

- Así es – asintió Carlisle – El pastel no pudo haberse desvanecido solo –

Intentó sonreírle a ambas niñas, quienes miraban alrededor pensativas.

- Yo soy el responsable de la desaparición del pastel –

En la escena solo faltó el famoso grillo. Todos nos helamos en nuestros lugares y observamos al Doctor con los ojos bien abiertos y las bocas por el suelo, incapaces de creer lo que acabábamos de oír. Creo que Claire fue la única que permaneció tranquila.

- ¿Qué? – fue Emmett quien habló finalmente luego de un largo minuto de silencio - ¿Tú, Carlisle? – y soltó una risilla - ¡Vaya, ¿quien lo diría?! –

El vampiro se levantó de su asiento miró a las dos pequeñas con una sonrisa apenada.

- Como he dicho antes, nadie de esta familiar te disgustaría adrede, Nessie – murmuró – Fue un accidente –

Solo entonces le prestamos atención al paquete con el que había entrado y que aun sostenía. Desgarrando el papel color marfil que le rodeaba, dejo al descubierto una blanca caja que abrió para rebelar un pastel.

- Sin intención, tiré el pastel al suelo… - miró a la caja – Salí a comprar este otro para compensar mi torpeza… lo siento, Renesmee. Lo siento, Claire –

- Está bien – respondió Nessie nada segura, incapaz de asimilar la idea, mientras la otra niña asentía levemente.

Fruncí el ceño mientras una pequeña duda saltaba a mi mente.

- ¿Como es posible que a un vamp… quiero decir, que a usted se le cayera el pastel al suelo? – miré de reojo a Claire – Tengo entendido que tiene _muy_ buenos reflejos y que es _muy_ rápido –

- Torpeza – volvió a suspirar Carlisle algo avergonzado - Estaba distraído y apurado. Tenía mi metne en otro lado... -

Arqueé ambas cejas. Vaya, ¿era eso siquiera posible? ¿Qué un vampiro cometiera una torpeza?

Esme pronto estuvo junto a su esposo y le abrazó dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. Carlisle le devolvió la mueca para rodearla con sus brazos y depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

- Y el misterio del pastel desaparecido fue resuelto – oí reír por lo bajo Bella.

Por idiota que pareciera, no pudimos evitar unirnos a la cantarina risa de mi amiga. A su manera, esto había sido divertido.

- "Me hubiera salido con la mía de no haber sido por estas niñitas entrometidas y sus estúpidos perros" – bromeó Emmett mirándonos a Carlisle, Nessie, Claire, Quil y a mí respectivamente.

Mi primo rió entre dientes y yo sonreí ampliamente.

- ¡Scooby Dooby Dooo! – imité antes de volver a carcajear.

- ¡Quil, Quil, Quil! – llamó Claire saltando mientras tomaba la manaza de mi amigo entre sus pequeñas manitas y tiraba - ¡_Qgueo_ pastel! -

- ¿Ahora, Claire? – preguntó Quil frunciendo levemente el ceño – Ya has comido demasiado –

La niña le hizo un mohín.

- Quiiiiiiiil – pidió quejumbrosa nuevamente mientras continuaba tirando de su mano.

- No importa, Claire – Nessie le sonrió -¡Hagamos nosotras nuestro propio pastel! -

La otra niña soltó a mi primo y miró a su nueva amiga con unos enormes ojos y una amplia sonrisa en su infantil rostro.

- ¡¿Podemos?! – preguntó Claire chillando felizmente.

Nessie asintió con entusiasmo antes de mirar sobre su hombro para observar a Esme, quien le sonrió maternalmente y asintió con un gentil movimiento.

- ¡Esme nos ayudará a prepararlo! – agregó.

Claire volvió a comenzar a saltar en su lugar, aplaudiendo, antes de correr detrás de Nessie dentro de la cocina, siendo luego seguidas por Esme.

- Me muero por ver que harán – rió entre dientes Quil.

- Yo también – murmuré, decidiendo dejar a las niñas trabajar en paz mientras me dirigía hacia los famosos sillones y la mesa, donde aun algo de comida aguardaba para ser ingerida.

Noté que el número de vampiros en la habitación se había reducido considerablemente. Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie habían desaparecido.

Me dejé caer en uno de los sillones mientras Quil había respectivamente lo mismo en otro, tomando un puñado de galletas y metiéndose una de ellas entera en la boca.

Cerré mis ojos por un instante y descansé mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, escuchando a Nessie, Claire y Esme hablar y mover cosas de aquí para allá, y la suave melodía que Edward se había puesto a tocar, hablando entre murmullos con Bella.

- Dilo – sonreí sin moverme ni un centímetro.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? – logró murmurar Quil con la boca llena.

- Yo tenía razón – repliqué irguiéndome y abriendo nuevamente mis ojos – Claire se lo está pasando en grande -

Quil hizo una disgustada mueca antes de suspirar, resignado y derrotado.

- Oh, mi todo poderoso Alfa, poderoso entre los poderosos, Alfa de los Alfas, líder de los líderes, tenías razón – avasalló.

Revoleé mis ojos.

- Con un "Estabas en lo correcto, Jacob, eres genial" bastaba –

Quil rió entre dientes.

- No sería igual de divertido - replicó - Aunque, debo admitir seriamente, Jake, que esto no está tan mal – agregó mientras se zampaba otra galleta del montón.

Reí por lo bajo.

- No esta nada mal – asentí.

Quil sonrió y se estiro un poco, acomodándose.

- Uno podría acostumbrarse a vivir así… Debes convencer a Nessie que invite a Claire a tomar el té más seguido - inspiró con fuerza para arrugar la nariz con una mueca, arrepentido.

Miré la mesa significativamente.

- Después de esto creo que no necesitaré convencerla de nada – asentí, quitándole su comida para tragármela.

No se quejó. Después de todo, aun nos quedaba un pastel, _más_ el que Nessie y Claire se encontraban por cocinar.

Me estiré en mi lugar, y, sorprendido, baje la vista con una mueca a mi estomago al escucharlo sonar con un nada agradable sonido.

Desde el piano, Bella rió por lo bajo mientras yo le fruncía el ceño a mi abdomen mientras colocaba una mano sobre el.

Mi rostro se contorsionó en una mueca mientras elevaba mis ojos hacia Quil, quien también tenía una mano en su vientre, observándome con una mirada de terror.

A la vez nuestros ojos se abrieron como platos mientras una punzada nos acuchillaba las tripas, haciéndonos levantarnos de un salto y salir disparados hacia el baño, empujándonos mutuamente para llegar uno antes que el otro mientras corríamos seguidos por las extrañadas miradas de Edward y Bella, una melodiosa, y sin embargo odiosa y aterradora risilla resonando en el piso de arriba acompañada por el divertido aullido de "¡Se los dije!" de Emmett.

* * *

**gracias por tan lindos reviews! les juro que si no fuera por ellos, no hubiese escrito nada mas. me inspiraron ;) y eso no es todo! creo que voy a poner un ultimo cap mas :) gracias por leer!**


	3. Esperando el Hada

No pude evitar sonreír y negar levemente riendo entre dientes mientras observaba como mi Renesmee jugaba infantilmente con Jacob. Mi angelito le perseguía, riendo a carcajadas intentando atrapar al enorme muchacho, quien la evadía como podía.

- Oh, Edward… Apuesto a que nunca pasó por tu mente que todo pudiera terminar _tan_ bien –Bella susurró en mi oído.

Aquella acotación desprendió una sonrisa de mis labios, y posé mi mirada en los dorados ojos de mi esposa. Me devolvió la mueca antes de depositar un tierno beso en mis labios.

- Va más allá de cualquier cosa que haya anhelado – le confesé con suavidad.

Y es que casi ni me podía creer que esta fuera mi vida. Con mis casi cien años de vida, uno creería que sería difícil sorprenderme. Yo mismo lo había creído así.

Pero, aquí me encontraba.

Sentado en los escalones del umbral de mi casa con Bella a mi lado. Bella, quien todo lo contra posible había sobrevivido a todo obstáculo que se le había presentado en su vida humana e inmortal. Quien había desafiado a todo lo que había por desafiar, incluyéndome, para hacer mi existencia perfecta.

Observando a Renesmee jugar. Renesmee. _Mi_ hija, mi pequeña y maravillosa sorpresa. El ser que antes había odiado, que tan mal había discernido y que había deseado destruir ahora era otro enorme faro junto a la enorme y brillante luna que iluminaba la noche de mi vida. La oscuridad se había vuelto luz gracias a ambas. La noche se había convertido en día. Arropado en tan cálida y grata luz, ya no podía imaginar mi existencia sin alguno de mis indispensables focos.

Riendo de mi pequeña que jugaba con Jacob. Con mi enemigo como amigo. Jacob Black, el muchacho que más había odiado jamás y que más me había odiado jamás ahora era parte de mi vida, me gustara o no. Agradecía muy en el fondo de mi ser que no fuera lo último. Pues, increíblemente, todo lo ocurrido en tan poco tiempo, toda la lucha de ambos por proteger tanto a Bella como a Nessie había creado un agradable vínculo entre ambos. El pasado y las diferencias habían quedado atrás como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Mi experiencia me había hecho llegar a una conclusión; la vida era algo realmente irónico.

- Me alegra oír eso – murmuró Bella, sacándome de mis cavilaciones, mientras pasaba su mano por mi cuello para volver a besarme.

Le devolví el gesto con ternura, acariciando su tersa mejilla con delicadeza.

La risa exquisita de Renesmee casi nos obligó a elevar la vista. Imposible fue suprimir una sonrisa cuando vimos como se lanzaba sobre Jacob, quien la tomó entre sus brazos para dejarse caer al suelo para sentarse con las piernas entrelazadas en el suelo.

Renesmee se abrazó a Jacob entre carcajadas, colocando su manita sobre el amplio brazos desnudo del licántropo.

_¡Te atrapé!, _pensó mi hija mientras le enviaba su pensamiento a su amigo.

Jacob le respondió riéndose entre dientes de la orgullosa niña, antes de comenzar a hacerle cosquillas. La risa de Renesmee repiqueteó en el aire con más fuerza que antes mientas intentaba escapar del agarre de Jacob.

- ¡Detente! – logró manejar ordenar Nessie entre sus melodiosas carcajadas.

Esto pareció más bien alentar a Jacob.

- ¡Oblígame! – fue su respuesta.

Renesmee intentó zafarse y alejar las manazas del lobo en vano. Los dedos de Jacob parecían escurrirse de las manitas de Nessie, atacando su abdomen, cuello y brazos.

El aire rebosaba de su encantadora risa… hasta que sus dientes alcanzaron la mano de Jacob.

La blanca camiseta que (inusualmente) el licántropo llevaba puesta se tiñó de escarlata, y de los labios de Renesmee escapó un angustioso y lacerante sollozo.

- ¡Renesmee! – varias voces diferentes y sin embargo con el mismo tono de miedo chillaron a coro.

Con un brusco sonido, el corazón del licántropo dio un brinco mientras su mente se nublaba y sus ojos se abrían enormes debido al pánico que aquel sonido le produjo. Nos produjo.

Como un par de halcones que se lanzaban sobre su presa en picada, Bella y yo volamos al encuentro de nuestra hija, aterrorizados de preocupación. Renesmee no solía llorar, y cuando lo hacía, no era por nada.

Bella arrebató con un rápido movimiento a Renesmee de los brazos de Jacob, quien no se opuso y cuyo pálido verdoso rostro era un reflejo descompuesto del nuestro.

En menos de un segundo, nos llevábamos a nuestra bebé hacia dentro de la casa. Rosalie y Esme nos esperaban, ambas con idéntica expresión de preocupación mientras se frotaban las manos, inquietas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó mi madre mientras comenzaba a seguirnos, en dirección a la cocina.

- ¿Está bien? – agregó mi hermana, imitando a Esme.

Más que responder, nos limitamos a comprobar. Bella sentó a Renesmee en la mesada, y la inspeccionó con rapidez y cuidado, el resto observando atentos y haciendo una revisión respectivamente.

Se encontraba perfecta. No tenía daño alguno y nada le dolía, podía saberlo gracias a mi don. Y, sin embargo, aún permanecía inquieta, molesta.

Bella la cargó, y siendo acunada entre los brazos de su madre, se calmó un poco, aun con sus enormes ojos chocolate algo vidriosos y sorbiendo la nariz de vez en cuando.

- ¿Estas bien, cariño? – preguntó Bella.

Nessie negó mientras estiraba su manita para colocarla sobre la piel desnuda del brazo de mi esposa.

La imagen de Jacob apareció en mi mente tan claramente como si Renesmee se encontrara utilizando su don conmigo.

Bella sonrió levemente, claramente aliviada de que el problema no tuviese nada que ver que nuestra hija.

- Jake está bien – le aseguró con tierna voz mientras acariciaba su mejilla encendida.

Como si hubiese sentido que lo llamábamos, el licántropo apareció en la puerta apresuradamente, su peculiarmente pálido rostro el reflejo de la preocupación, su húmeda camisa echa un bollo entre sus manazas.

- ¿Como está Nessie? – preguntó, clavando sus ojos en Renesmee.

- Bien… – respondió Bella sin levantar la vista de la niña.

- Algo asustada y preocupada – añadí, acariciando los rizos de mi hija.

Jacob le sonrió a Renesmee, quien oculto su rostro en el menudo hombro de su madre.

- No me has hecho nada, Nessie – murmuró mientras ella se asomaba apenada – No pasa nada, me curó rápido –

Evité fruncir la nariz. Si el licántropo en sí apestaba, su sangre lo hacia aun más. Y eso que había intentado limpiado la camisa y lo que podía oler eran solo restos del aroma original. Carlisle había supuesto que los lobos nos olían nada apetecibles debido a un mecanismo de defensa. Que su sangre apestara el doble supongo que reafirmaba su conclusión.

Pero aun así, entre aquel molesto efluvio, pude captar otro aroma. Casi imperceptible.

- Espera un momento… - murmuré.

Inclinándome hacia Jacob, olfateé.

- Eh, ¿qué haces? – preguntó alarmado Jacob, retrocediendo un paso inconscientemente.

_Edward, estas empezando a inquietarme… aléjate, ¿quieres? No me obligues a encajarte un puñetazo,_ ignoré los pensamientos del lobo.

Nuevamente reprimí arrugar el ceño mientras inspiraba. Si, camuflado, allí volvía a estar. Un aroma dulce. Apreté mis labios algo pensativo, y dejé que mi rostro demostrara mi leve confusión.

Me erguí y clavé mis ojos en la inquieta mirada de Jacob.

- Esa no es solo tu sangre – declaré.

Bella, Rosalie, Esme y Jacob permanecieron asimilando la información por unos segundos. El último levanto su camisa a la altura de su cara y la olfateó, mi hermana, mi madre y mi esposa estirando el cuello para poder olfatear la prenda también.

Bella y Esme disimularon su disgusto, sus rostros solo mostrándose pensantes. Rosalie, por su parte, no se molestó en fingir, arrugando (más de la cuenta) la nariz.

- Agh – se quejó, alejándose de la prenda.

- Edward tiene razón – murmuró Esme suavemente, elevando sus ojos dorados para mirarme.

Bella volvió a olfatear, no del todo segura.

- Huele como… - murmuró antes de mirar a la niña que llevaba en brazos, sorprendida.

Mis ojos se abrieron al darme cuenta de a que se refería.

Renesmee.

Como si lo hubiéramos ensayado, nuestros cuatro pares de ojos miraron hacia Nessie, quien nos observaba ahora con sus enormes ojos pardos. Nos sonrió tímidamente, y, a coro, los cinco ahogamos un grito.

- Su… - Rosalie no terminó su frase mientras la sonrisa de nuestra hija desaparecía - Su… diente -

Mecánicamente, Jacob levantó su mano. A gran contraste de su piel cobriza, brillaba como una perla además de una rosada cicatriz en forma de dentadura un pequeño dentecillo.

Permanecimos congelados por una fracción de segundos, más que sorprendidos. Volvimos a mirar a Renesmee, quien miraba al diente sin comprender nada y con sus carnosos y rosados labios entre abiertos, dejando ver el espacio vacio donde antes había estado su canino.

- ¿Es… mío? – susurró Nessie con su voz de soprano mientras se llevaba una manita a la boca.

La respuesta quedó en el aire mientras ella misma la buscaba. Pasó su lengua por sus dientes, y frenó en la ventanilla de aquella perfecta pared de marfil. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras su mente se nublaba debido al pánico.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en acudir a sus ojos.

- ¡Lo quiero de vuelta en donde estaba! – chilló, atemorizada.

Sollozó siendo acunada nuevamente por Bella, quien comenzó a intentar consolarla.

- Tranquila, cariño – murmuraba.

- No te preocupes – agregué – Esto no es nada del otro mundo, Nessie –

Se sorbió la nariz y clavó sus ojos llorosos con un brillo de esperanza.

_Pero se me ha caído un diente… Mi sonrisa esta rota…,_ pensó apenada.

No pude evitar reír entre dientes mientras tomaba a Renesmee de los brazos de Bella para pegarla contra mi pecho, acariciando sus suaves y largos rizos cobrizos.

- A todo el mundo le pasa – le aseguré.

Me observó por un instante, buscando la mentira en mis ojos.

- Así es – se sumó Rosalie dando un paso al frente para colocarse a mi lado y sonreírle.

- No tienes nada de que preocuparte - Bella besó la coronilla de Renesmee antes de bajar la voz juguetonamente y echarle un mirada maliciosamente a Jacob - Si te descuidas a Jake se le han caído los dientes hace no mucho –

Nessie miró a Jacob sorprendía mientras los demás soltábamos unas risillas entre dientes.

- Solo envidias mi juventud, Bells – le atajó Jacob.

Mi esposa revoleó los ojos.

- Noticias para ti, Jake; soy inmortal –

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

- Sigo siendo más joven – replicó.

- Un año – Bella remarcó su respuesta levantando su índice – Y, serás más joven, pero te ves más viejo que yo. Diablos, Jake, te ves más viejo que Carlisle –

No pudimos evitar carcajear. Jacob, sin embargo, ni se inmuto.

- Envidiaras mi aspecto el día que necesites hacerte pasar por un mayor de edad – terció muy pagado de si mismo.

Esme negó suavemente con desaprobación y una sonrisa pendiendo de la comisura de sus labios antes de dirigirse a Renesmee, quien observaba y escuchaba todo cayada, aún preocupada.

- A todos los niños se les caen los dientes a cierta edad, Nessie – susurró dulcemente.

_Pero…, _Nessie interrumpió y volteé mi cabeza para mirar a sus entristecidos y llorosos ojos_, tú, mamá, Jacob, Rosalie, Esme… todos tienen sus dientes_…

- Les han vuelto a crecer – murmuré – A ti también te volverán a crecer. Cambiaras toda tu dentadura por otra nueva –

- Una mejor – agregó Rosalie con suavidad.

Renesmee asintió una vez en silencio, pensativa, inconscientemente llevándose nuevamente su manita a su boca.

- Y esa no es la mejor parte – agregó Rose.

Renesmee elevó la vista para mirarla con curiosidad.

- ¿Hay más? – inquirió.

Con inhumana velocidad, Rosalie aferró con fuerza la muñeca de Jacob para extender el brazo del sorprendido licántropo. Sin cuidado, tomó el dientecillo con su índice y pulgar en pinza, y lo arrancó con brusquedad de la mano del lobo, logrando que éste aullara (más por la sorpresa y costumbre que por dolor) y que Renesmee gimiera suavemente, angustiada, escondiéndose contra mi pecho.

Ignorándolos a ambos, Rosalie sonrió maternalmente y le tendió el diente a mi hija.

- A alguien le visitará el hada de los dientes esta noche – canturreó suavemente Rose.

Renesmee se asomó tímidamente, y la miró con sus enormes ojos chocolates llenos de curiosidad.

- Y ella… ¿Qué hace? – murmuró mientras lo tomaba.

Jacob interrumpió antes de que alguno pudiera responder.

- ¿No sabe quien es el hada de los dientes? – miró a Nessie más que extrañado antes de posar sus ojos en Bella y en mí y fruncirnos levemente el ceño - Vaya, ustedes son unos padres terribles –

Revoleé los ojos mientras Bella le fruncía el ceño a la vez que ponía ambas manos en sus caderas.

Rosalie, Esme y Nessie nos ignoraron.

- Ella pasa por las noches por los cuartos de los niños que han perdido un diente – contó Esme sonriente - Basta con que pongas tu dientecillo bajo tu almohada y ella vendrá por él –

- Y te dejará dinero a cambio – agregó Rose.

Nessie miró el diente en su palma por un instante antes de elevar su vista.

- Quiero irme a dormir – sentenció con una enorme y graciosa sonrisa con ventilación.

Reímos entre dientes.

- Son las cinco de la tarde, Nessie – revolví su cabello con ternura.

_No importa, _pensó mientras saltaba de mis brazos al suelo.

Desfiló fuera de la casa, saludando educadamente a Esme y a Rosalie antes de salir, siendo seguida por Bella, Jacob y por mí.

- Será mejor que nos apresuremos – Bella miró hacia cielo, o mejor dicho a las pobladas y negras nubes que lo escondían.

- En ese caso, también me voy – agregó Jacob y se acuclilló para estar a la altura de Nessie, quien se abrazó a él sin titubear – Nos vemos mañana, pequeña –

Ella sonrió y colocó su manop en la mejilla del licántropo.

_No vemos mañana, Jake._

Jacob le revolvió la cobriza melena antes de elevar los ojos hacia ambos padres.

- Eso va para ustedes también – agregó.

- Adiós, Jake –

- Hasta mañana –

Dio media vuelta, y nosotros hicimos lo propio, apresurándonos a llegar a nuestra cabaña, pues gordas gotas habían comenzando a caer del cielo.

Una vez dentro, seguimos a Renesmee hasta su habitación, donde se cambió con rapidez y entró en su cama sin chistar. Colocó su dientecillo bajo su almohada antes de dejarla caer sobre él, y observarla por un par de segundos casi como si esperara que el hada se materializara.

- Buenas noches, cariño – Bella la arropó antes de besar su coronilla.

- Que duermas bien – agregué, acariciando sus rizos.

Ella nos sonrió en respuesta antes de acomodarse y cerrar sus ojos, incapaz de borrar su sonrisa.

Salimos de su habitación en silencio antes de cerrar la puerta.

- Vaya… ¿Quién lo diría? – murmuró Bella mientras se abrazaba a mi cintura.

- Jamás se me hubiese ocurrido que Renesmee pudiera perder un diente – asentí mientras nos guiaba hacia el sillón de la sala de estar.

Nos deje caer en el, y Bella se acomodó en mi regazo.

- ¿Sabes? Me sorprende que se lo haya creído todo ese rollo del hada de los dientes – frunció levemente el ceño algo decepcionada, estoy seguro. Apuesto a que pensaba que Renesmee era más inteligente que eso.

- Vive en un mundo de vampiros y hombres lobo– respondí en defensa de nuestra hija - Un hada no suena como algo tan ilógico si lo analizas –

Bella pareció pensárselo.

- Supongo – se encogió de hombros para luego suspirar y dedicarme una sonrisa amplia.

Se la devolví no del todo seguro.

- Es tan raro… casi imposible – la mirada de mi esposa se perdió en la lejanía por un instante antes de volver a posarse en mis ojos – Nosotros… padres… teniendo momentos paternales… -

Acaricié su mejilla con ternura.

- Y yo que habría creído que no podrías hacerme más feliz de lo que era – canturreé.

Ella sonrió muy pagada de si misma.

- Soy una caja llena de sorpresas – replicó.

- Lo sé – fui por sus labios – Y me encanta –

Ella me devolvió el beso con ternura antes de separarse.

- Todo es tan perfecto… todos los problemas que habíamos tenido se ven tan distantes, tan pequeños – murmuró.

Reí entre dientes mientras besaba la línea de su mandíbula.

- Eso es porque aun eres nueva – respondí – Para mi todo es aún reciente… tan fresco… como si hubiera sido todo ayer –

- Ventajas de no llevar tanto tiempo con vida; aun tengo una percepción normal del tiempo – terció Bella mientras entrelazaba sus finos dedos por mi cabello.

- Mmm – murmuré contra su cuello - Hace casi un siglo que me vengo cuestionando el significado de la palabra "normal" –

- Creo que una buena idea de encontrarlo sería buscándolo fuera de Forks -

- No critiques Forks – reprimí una sonrisa – Encontré lo mejor que me ha pasado en Forks –

Bella me sonrió.

- Yo también – replicó besándome dulcemente – Cuando me mudé aquí creí que iba directo al infierno cuando en realidad estaba yendo justamente en la dirección contraria –

- Sin duda esta también es mi definición de cielo – susurré contra sus labios.

Bella rió por lo bajo mientras dejaba que la tumbara suavemente en el sillón. Me coloqué con un cuidado del que ya no requería sobre ella para acariciar su cabello y colocarlo detrás de su oreja para dejar su perfecto rostro al descubierto y mirarla con adoración.

- Te amo – murmuré – Con todo mi ser -

- Con todo mi ser y más – respondió mientras colocaba ambas manos a ambos lados de mi rostro para besarme.

Tomé su nuca con una mano, y con la otra atrapé su cadera. Sus manos, por su parte, se entrelazaron en mi cabellera y en mi costado, mientras me empujaba con suavidad y urgencia hacia ella.

Nos besamos por no tengo idea cuanto tiempo, pues el fuego en mi interior además de quemar mi cordura parecía quemar el tiempo.

Despegué mis labios de los de Bella mientras ella besaba mi cuello, e intenté concentrarme ante el repentino movimiento que acababa de percibir. Casi a regañadientes, tomé las manos de Bella por sus muñecas para detenerlas en su exploración debajo de mi camisa por mi espalda.

Dejó de besarme para mirarme confundida, hasta dolida. Le dedique una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

- Está despierta – respondí lo más bajo que pude.

- Oh - las facciones del rostro de Bella se suavizaron. Aunque esto no quiso decir que no hubo lugar para el fastidio.

Reí entre dientes antes de depositar un rápido beso en sus labios y erguirme. Ella permaneció un instante tendida, mirando el techo haciendo un mohín. Se irguió y cruzó de brazos justo en el instante en el que oímos en la habitación de Renesmee el sonido de un par de piececitos golpear el suelo. Con un paso suave y algo pausado, se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la habitación para titubear un instante.

Volteé la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón en cuanto oí el rechinar de la puerta. Le sonreí a Nessie, quien asomaba su cabeza por la puerta. Me devolvió levemente la mueca antes de correr en dirección al sillón y sentarse en el regazo de su madre.

Todo resentimiento que Bella pudiera haber tenido por nuestra hija por interrumpirnos desapareció n cuanto sus ojos se encontraron. Uno simplemente no podía permanecer enojado con una criatura tan encantadora.

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió.

Nessie tocó el rostro de su madre para transmitirle toda su inquietud y como se había removido y dado vueltas en la cama mil veces, incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

- Estás ansiosa – murmuró Bella.

_No puedo dormir,_ replicó Nessie.

Bella apretó los labios.

- Eso puedo ver –

- ¿Qué quieres hacer para pasar el tiempo? – pregunté.

No lo pensó ni un segundo.

_Quiero permanecer despierta._

- Quiero ver al hada – sentenció.

Bella y yo intercambiamos miradas.

- Ella viene cuando duermes, Nessie –

_No dormiré,_ terció con simpleza.

Me propuse a replicar, pero algo arrastró toda mi atención como el agua se va por el fregadero cuando uno quita el tapón de éste.

_Déjala,_ Bella me abrió su escudo_, No podrá pasar toda la noche despierta. Deja que trate. A que no llega ni a media noche ates de dormirse._

Sentí si un telón repentinamente bajara para volver a esconder la mente de Bella. Suspiré al darme cuanta que había estado reteniendo el aire. Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a la emoción que me causa oír a mi Bella.

- Está bien – replicó mi esposa – Esperaremos -

Renesmee sonrió ampliamente, enseñándonos su recientemente adquirida ventanilla.

- ¡Podemos hacer como una fiesta! – agregó Nessie.

En cuanto oí la palabra "fiesta", miré hacia Bella para ver como su rostro se caía. Reí con ganas al ver como la jugada le había salido mal.

- ¿Una fiesta? – inquirió quejumbrosa intentando sin éxito recomponer su postura calmada - ¿Así como una… pijamada? -

Renesmee asintió enérgicamente, sonriente.

_Así no nos dormiremos. Oh, ¡y podríamos invitar al resto!,_ rió nuestra hija.

- ¿Al resto? – preguntó Bella.

Renesmee volvió a asentir. Mi esposa parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar, y me costó mantener compostura. En fin… decidí que era el momento para que el valiente caballero errante de brillante armadura entrara en acción.

- Nessie, no creo que se pueda – repliqué con suavidad, y los ojos de Bella se iluminaron mientras los de Renesmee se entristecían. Mis fuerzas flaquearon, pero decidí mantenerme fuerte… después de todo, yo era el padre – Con la que está cayendo no creo que… -

Callé a mitad de frase, y ambas me miraron mientras mi mirada se perdía.

- ¿Edward? – Bella chaqueó sus dedos frente a mi cara.

Le miré.

- Lo siento, amor – murmuré.

Mi esposa me dedicó una mirada extrañada.

- ¿Qué? Pero, ¿por… -

Fui interrumpida por la puerta de entrada que se abrió. No me moví de mi lugar, pues no necesitaba hacerlo para saber de quien se trataba, pero los ojos de Bella volaron hacia la puerta para dilatarse con terror. Nessie, por su parte, chilló alegre.

- ¿Alguien dijo "pijamada"? –

Suspiré antes de voltearme y encarar a nuestros huéspedes.

Alice entró a la cabaña con una enorme sonrisa, seguida de Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett, estos últimos cerrando los paraguas que llevaban, mojando levemente el suelo al hacerlo.

Noté extrañado que ambos rubios llevaban puesto un conjunto deportivo vago que supuse que pretendía ser un pijama, mientras que Alice lucía uno en toda regla (no me sorprendía… a pesar de no necesitar un pijama por no dormir, a puesto a que no había podido contenerse de comprar por lo menos uno) y Emmett… le fruncí el ceño a Emmett al verle solamente con una simple camiseta y ropa interior.

Captó mi mirada y ni siquiera intentó reprimir su sonrisa.

_¿Qué? Así dormía cuando era humano,_ se defendió.

- Oh, no – Bella me miró con pavor - ¿Cómo se han enterado? -

- Lo vi venir – le interrumpió Alice sonriendo ampliamente mientras sus ojillos brillaban –Y _jamás_ me perdería una fiesta. Hubiese preferido que solo fuera de chicas, pero bueno. Es de Renesmee, y ella así lo quere –

La aludida rió encantada.

- Jacob – me miró con sus amplios ojos esperanzada, pidiéndome permiso.

Negué levemente.

- Hoy no, Nessie –

Ella hizo un mohín.

_Por favor, papi,_ pidió abriendo sus ojos con inocencia.

Yo era el padre, yo era el padre, yo era el padre… No podía dejar engatusar así… No podía ceder… ¿Qué clase de educación le estaría dando sino? Debía ser fuerte…

- Hoy no – repetí con dificultad – Está lloviendo, y ya debe estar cómodo en su casa, Nessie -

Aunque estaba seguro de que si hubiéramos levantado el teléfono y llamado a Jacob avisándole de la nueva fiesta de Renesmee, no se habría tardado ni dos segundos en aparecer por la casa con sus pijamas bajo un brazo, y una bolsa de dormir bajo el otro.

La imagen me hizo sonreír divertido.

- ¡Esto va a ser tan divertido! – Alice saltó en su lugar.

Nessie le sonrió dándole toda la razón antes de correr velozmente hacia su habitación y volver a aparecer con su almohada, una sabana, y su puñito cerrado, donde llevaba su diente.

Se acomodó en el espacio que había entre Bella y yo y sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Por donde empezamos? – inquirió emocionada mientras se arropaba innecesariamente.

- Pues… - Alice se llevó una delgada mano al mentón mientras pensaba y el resto tomaba lugar en el suelo - Las pijamadas suelen empezar con un juramento -

- ¿Qué se jura? – preguntó Renesmee curiosa.

- No dormir – Alice respondió, su voz nada acorde con la emoción que sentía mi hija - El que se duerme, recibe un castigo. Pero podemos saltearnos esa… -

- Lo juro – Nessie le interrumpió sonriente mientras levantaba su mano derecha antes de mirarnos expectante sin perder su sonrisa.

_Deben jurarlo también,_ pensó.

Suspiré antes de imitarle.

- Lo juro – murmuré.

-Lo juro - repitió el resto.

_El quedarse toda la noche despierto pierde su emoción cuando uno no duerme,_ Emmett acompañó su pensamiento con un bufido. Le dediqué una severa mirada que ignoró.

Sin percatarse la aburrida mueca del vampiro y logrando lo imposible, la sonrisa de Renesmee se ensanchó. Sus ojillos brillaron de felicidad, y volvió a mirar a Alice. Sin embargo, la respuesta vino de otra boca.

- Verdad o consecuencia – sentenció Emmett, acompañando su sentencia con un _"Si vamos a hacer un boba pijamada, por lo menos hagámosla interesante" _en su fuero interno.

Esto captó la atención de todos los presentes, a quienes un brillo maligno pareció brillar en sus ojos, como si en dorado de ellos fuera realmente oro.

Renesmee, por su lado, miró alrededor, intrigada, antes de posar su mirada en mí.

_¿Qué es eso?,_ preguntó inocentemente.

- Observa – murmuré mientras la tomaba en mis brazos y le besaba la coronilla.

- ¡Yo empiezo! – Emmett levantó su mano mientras se cruzaba de piernas como un indio - ¡Bella! –

Bella se irguió en su lugar mientras sus ojos se abrían con pánico.

- ¿Por qué a mí? – suspiró antes de mirar a mi hermano con torturada mirada - Verdad –

- No necesité ser Alice para saber que dirias eso – replicó Emmett, cuya pregunta ya estaba lista.

- Mantelo en APT, Emmett – gruñí bajo mi respiración.

Me ignoró.

- Hermanita… un pajarillo me contó por ahí que luego de tu luna de miel con Edward, Isla Esme no quedó exactamente como se las habían dejado ¿Es eso verdad? – inquirió.

De mi pecho y del de mi esposa emanaron un bajo gruñido.

- ¡Habíamos quedado que no tocarías más el tema! – le acusó Bella, ceñuda.

- No toque ese tema - Emmett sonrió con inocencia - Solo pregunté por Isla Esme –

Bella gruñó y se cruzó de brazos, furiosa, pero también claramente avergonzada. Casi esperé que se ruborizara.

- Es verdad – finalmente murmuró.

- Queremos más respuesta que dos palabras, Bella – replicó Emmett, y Alice y Rosalie asintieron reprimiendo sus risillas.

Bella le enseñó los dientes con un siseó a Emmett antes de volver a su enfurruñada postura.

- Alice – llamó.

- Verdad – cantó en respuesta la aludida.

Bella suspiró antes de erguirse y pensarse la pregunta. Decepcionado al no poder oír que preguntaría, me dediqué a prestarle atención a Renesmee.

- ¿Entiendes el juego? – pregunté con suavidad.

Ella asintió.

_Quiero que sea mi turno,_ pensó, y reí entre dientes.

- Puede que luego te arrepientas – respondí.

- Lo tengo – levanté la mirada para ver a mi esposa, quien observaba a la expectante Alice - El materialismo y consumismo compulsivo generalmente indica vacío interior… ¿Qué intentas compensar, Alice? –

La menuda vampira miró a Bella con unos sorprendidos ojos mientras el resto se carcajeaba a mandíbula suelta.

- Me las pagaras - Alice entre cerró sus ojos recelosa.

- ¡Responde, Alice! – apremió Emmett, divertido.

La aludida bufó y no tardó ni un segundo en responder.

- ¿Qué trató de compensar comprando? Tu mal gusto en la moda, Bella – replicó con indiferencia.

_Touché, mon amie._

Más carcajadas tronaron, y admito avergonzado que yo mismo me encontraba entre los que reían.

- ¡Edward! – me miró Alice, logrando que las carcajadas cesaran y las doradas y chocolate miradas de la cabaña se posaran en mi.

Me dediqué a escuchar la mente de Alice, esperando poder sonsacar que tenía planeado para mí. Se dio cuenta y me sonrió.

_Improvisaré, Edward,_ me informó.

Suspiré vencido.

- Verdad -

Alice frunció levemente el ceño mientras todos le mirábamos expectantes. Varias preguntas pasaron por su mente, ninguna satisfaciéndola, hasta que finalmente encontró la que creyó adecuada. Sonrió complacida. Y yo me pregunté si tal vez no hubiese sido mejor elegir consecuencia.

- ¿Te gustó la lencería que le he comprado a Bella? – inquirió.

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que supe que todos intentaban mantener las risas. Bella por su lado, se quedó mirando a Alice, incrédula y avergonzada.

Bastaron tres palabras para desatar las carcajadas.

- ¿Qué es lencería? – Renesmee me miró con sus enormes ojos chocolate.

Miré a mi hija, incapaz de creerme lo que había preguntado mientras en mis oídos resonaban estruendosas risas.

- L-Luego te decimos, cariño – tartamudeó mi esposa incómodamente.

Le fruncí el ceño a Alice con se sostenía las costillas mientras reía. Intentó dedicarme una mueca inocente.

- ¿Y bien? – me urgió intentando acallar sus risas.

Suspiré nuevamente y contuve una mueca de dolor.

- Si – gruñí, desencadenando risillas.

- Me alegra que hallas sido sincero, Edward – respondió Alice, guiñándome un ojo.

Negué levemente.

- Me toca – murmure, y una sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de mis labios - Nessie -

Mi hija me sonrió ampliamente.

- Consecuencia – respondió.

_¡Al fin!, _Emmett aulló salvajemente, esperanzado_, ¡Esto estará interesante!_

_A que será blando por ser Renesmee, _pensó por otra parte Jasper.

Reí entre dientes. Si, sabía que sería blando.

- Pues… - pensé por un instante – Mañana deberás comer la comida que te ofrezca Carlisle –

Porque, increíblemente, Carlisle aun continuaba ofreciéndole comida humana a Renesmee, quien se negaba a probar bocado.

Mi hija hizo un mohín.

_¿Toda, papi?, _preguntó.

- Luego veremos – respondí, y eso le alegró.

- ¡Mi turno! – chilló y miró alrededor, pensante, antes de llamar a Rose.

- Verdad – respondió mi hermana.

Mi hija volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos de manera tan cómica que nos arranco una sonrisa a todos. Cuando al fin encontró su pregunta, no pude evitar fruncirle el ceño a Alice.

- ¿Sabes que es lencería? – preguntó Renesmee, mirando a la rubia con curiosidad.

El resto volvió a estallar en carcajadas, mientras Bella y yo mirábamos a Alice, asesinándola con la mirada.

- Es tu culpa – gruñí, y mi hermana solo continuó riendo.

- Pues… - ahora le fruncí el ceño a Rosalie, advirtiéndole prudencia – Lencería es como se le llama a la a ropa interior femenina, cariño –

Renesmee se mostró desencantada. Había apostado a que se trataba de algo mucho más interesante.

- Mi turno – casi ronroneó Rosalie, mirando alrededor – Jasper –

El aludido suspiró y se pensó bien que elegir.

_Con Rose hay que andarse con cuidado_, se dijo sabiamente.

- Verdad – finalmente decidió.

Me sorprendió con la rapidez que Rosalie inventó su pregunta.

- Todas las cicatrices de mordidas que tienes, ¿realmente todas te las han hecho neófitos en guerra? No serán de otra naturaleza, ¿verdad? – inquirió sugestivamente.

Volvimos a carcajear. La pregunta me había prarecido demasiado cómica y ambigua como para quejarme de la presencia de Nessie, por lo que me uní a las risas.

- ¡Hey! – se quejó Alice, frunciendo el ceño y llevándose ambas manos a las caderas.

Jasper, por su parte, la ignoró y respondió, sonriendo malignamente.

- No. No todas las mordidas que tengo me las han hecho neófitos –

La confesión nos dejó a todos mirándole con ojos abiertos.

- ¿Ah, no? – el ceño de Alice se frunció aun más.

_Yo jamás le he mordido,_ pensó furiosa_, Si tiene mordidas que no han sido de neófitos, ¡¿quién le ha mordido entonces?! ¡Más le vale…!_

- No – Jasper interrumpió el hilo de pensamientos de mi hermana – Tengo una cicatriz de mordida en el brazo que me la había hecho mi hermano menor, y otra en la pierna que me la había echo el perro de mi vecino –

Reímos a mandíbula suelta mientras Jasper posaba un tierno beso en los labios de la ceñuda Alice, quien a pesar de todo, ahora estaba más tranquila.

- No fue gracioso – replicó ella intentando mantener su enojo, a lo que Jasper respondió con carcajear y abrazarla contra si.

- Si lo fue – murmuró – No siempre puedo sorprenderte, y es divertido hacerlo –

Ella bufó.

- Te toca – anunció a su esposo.

- Lo sé – respondió él – Emmett –

- Verdad – respondió el aludido.

Jasper se irguió en su lugar, sin soltar a Alice, quien se acomodó entre sus brazos.

- Emmett… todos sabemos que amas cazar osos… - Jasper contuvo una sonrisa - y da la casualidad de que un oso fue el que casi te mato ¿Es esta obsesión tu especie de venganza? –

Emmett no se tomó tan mal la pregunta como nos hubiese gustado.

- No – respondió – Me gusta cazar oso. Dan buena pelea, y hacen la cosa interesante. ¡Ahora es mi turno! ¡Renesmee! –

Clavó sus ojos en mi hija con una maliciosa hambruna.

_Vamos, Nessie, _pensó_, vuelve a ser inconsciente y elige consecuencia… por favor, que el castigo que Edward te impuso da pena… oh, si tan solo yo hubiese estado en su lugar…_

No pude evitar mirar a Renesmee con terror. ¡Solo Dios sabría las terribles cosas que podrían llegar a ocurrírsele a Emmett! Me dispuse a advertirle, sin embargo, Nessie me ganó.

- Verdad – respondió, y no pude evitar responder aliviado.

A Emmett, por su parte, se le cayó su sonrisa.

_Demonios. En fin…_, se encogió de hombros, algo resignado.

Varias ideas cruzaron por su mente a la velocidad de un rayo, mi hermano siempre descartando una idea tras otra, desconforme.

Sin embargo, apenas la pregunta que le satisfizo llegó a su mente, la soltó al instante, haciendo que no solo yo fuera el único que se tensaba en su lugar.

- Renesmee, ¿qué piensas de Jacob? – inquirió y a mi lado Bella siseó.

_¡Está muerto! ¡No puedo creer que haya preguntado eso!_

_¡Y yo que creería que lo pasaría mal! ¡Esto si que está interesante!_

_¡Mira que tomar al toro por los cuernos de semejante manera!_

Ignoré el bombardeo de pensamientos y posé mis ojos en los de Emmett, fulminándole con la mirada. Él me devolvió una inocente sonrisa mientras es encogía levemente de hombros. Gruñí, incapaz de reprimirme.

- Es mi mejor amigo – respondió Nessie, mirándome de reojo con una mezcla de sospecha y confusión.

Emmett, por su lado, me ignoró y contuvo una sonrisa. Sabía a donde iba.

- Si, Renesmee, eso ya lo sabemos todos. Pero como… _muchacho_ – pronunció la última palabra con un tono provocativo antes de arquear varias veces sus cejas sugestivamente.

Mi inocente hija se vio completamente confundida por la pregunta, incapaz de entender a que se refería Emmett… antes de abrir sus ojos como platos y enrojecer hasta la médula. Su corazón se aceleró mientras en su mente podía ver como el _flashback_ de una película cada sonrisa que Jacob le había dedicado, cada juego y conversación que ambos habían compartido, lo amablemente que él la trataba, los inocentes cumplidos que hacían a mi hija ruborizar, la tierna sensación que él le hacia sentir…

Le fruncí el ceño a Emmett y le enseñé levemente los colmillos mientras un apagado gruñido emanaba de mi pecho.

_Vamos, Eddie. Al paso al que la pequeña Nessie va creciendo, pronto la veras con Jakey paseando de la mano como algo más que amigos. ¡Oh, hermano, no me imagino la cara que pondrás cada vez que Jake la valla a buscar para salir en una cita! Y, oh, no, Dios, creo que pagaría por…_

- Bella, si respetas su vida, ¡caya a Emmett! – gruñí por lo bajo.

Mi esposa me respondió con un gruñido en dirección al aludido antes de que, al instante, dejara de oírle. Suspiré algo más parecido a un bufido. Por otro lado, mi _querido_ hermano se mostró algo fastidiado por mi repentina sordera.

- Te pierdes la mejor parte – murmuró algo enfurruñado.

Nessie nos miró tímidamente, decidiendo si responder o no, antes de decidir lo primero y tomarse algo de tiempo y valor.

- Jake es bueno y muy amable conmigo… - balbuceó evitando nuestras miradas sin perder el color de sus mejillas, que más bien parecía incrementar – Lo quiero mucho… - calló durante un segundo antes de murmurar un casi inaudible balbuceo - Y… es… muy… apuesto… –

Sabía lo que pensaba Renesmee, pero oírla confesarlo en voz alta me hizo sentirme levemente abrumado y nauseabundo, si es eso posible. Bella a mi lado dejo de respirar y su mano voló hacia la mía en busca de soporte, aferrándose a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. Agradecí que ya no tuviera su descomunal fuerza neófita. Creo que de haber podido, ambos nos hubiésemos empalidecido.

Por otra parte, Alice soltó una risilla. Emmett le acompañó con una risotada antes de sonreír en mi dirección malignamente. Agradecí a mi amada Bella que no pudiera leer lo que se encontraba pensado mi hermano. A pesar de no saber de que se trataba, si eran inocentes pensamientos o no, así lo prefería. La ignorancia, en ese momento, me pareció más segura.

_¡Es un perro!, _la intensidad del chillido mental de Rosalie casi me hizo hacer una mueca de dolor_, ¡¿Necesito deletrearlo?! ¡P,E,R,R,O! ¡UN PERRO!_

Renesmee, por su parte, evitaba mirarnos, con su rostro de un furioso escarlata. Carraspeó levemente antes de levantar la vista sin mirar a nadie en particular.

- Emmett – llamó, su voz cohibida - ¿Verdad o consecuencia? –

Emmett sonrió ampliamente.

- Consecuencia –

Renesmee miró alrededor, esperando que los ánimos se hubiesen calmado.

- Debes… - mi hija miró hacia el techo como si allí pudiera encontrar una idea. Cosa que evidentemente había sido así - Debes caminar por el tejado de la casa –

Oh, no. Las cosa no se quedarían así.

- ¡De Jacob! – me apresuré a agregar. Emmett se merecía un buen castigo.

- Durante la madrugada para ponerte a cantar como un gallo – me apoyó Alice.

- Disfrazado como tal – se sumó Jasper.

Bella, Nessie y Rose rieron por lo bajo.

Emmett bufó.

- Solo esperó que el tratado haga excepciones cuando se trata de cumplir "condenas"… Lo que me falta es que los perros tomen eso como una ofensiva y que Carlisle me sermoneé por causar problemas – susurró.

- A Jacob le parecerá gracioso – le resté importancia.

- O no – sonrió malévolamente Bella.

Emmett revoleó los ojos antes de mirar hacia su esposa.

- ¿Rose? –

- Consecuencia – ronroneó Rosalie seductivamente mientras iba por los labios de su esposo.

- Mmm… esto estará bueno – sonrió Emmett mientras mi boca se abría con terror al oír las tantas cosas que empezaban a ocurrírsele.

- ¡Ya, este juego se volvió muy aburrido! – Bella chilló, su melodiosa voz una octava más alta de lo normal.

Agradecí que hubiese visto sus intenciones y les hubiese detenido.

- Como quieran – replicó Emmett antes de voltearse hacia Rosalie – Pero me debes una – y le guiñó un ojo.

Rosalie rió antes de asentir.

- ¿Qué sigue? – Renesmee miró alrededor exaltada.

Permanecimos en silencio, mentes en blanco buscando ideas, antes de que Alice interrumpieran la calma.

- ¡Maquillaje! – chilló, saltando de los brazos de Jasper.

No pude evitar hacer una mueca mientras Rosalie y Renesmee festejaban la idea, Emmett y Jasper intercambiando inquietas miradas.

Bella, por su lado, carraspeó sonriente, logrando que arqueáramos nuestras cejas incrédulos. ¿Bella sonriendo ante la idea de maquillaje? ¿A dónde iba el mundo?

- Un detalle – murmuró muy pagada de si misma.

Le miramos con curiosidad, los hombres esperanzados.

- En _mi_ cabaña no hay ni una pizca de maquillaje – se irguió orgullosa.

Jasper y Emmett soltaron unos aliviados suspiros mientras Rosalie fruncía los labios y la sonrisa de Renesmee se caía. Mi mueca sin embargo no cambio; después de todo, soy un lector de mente.

- Oh, Bella… - Alice negó decepcionada – Como se nota que no has puesto ni un pie en tu nuevo armario – suspiró con cansancio – Deberías conocerme mejor, ¿sabes? –

Los ojos de mi esposa se abrieron como platos.

- No… - susurró.

Alice le sonrió.

- Si – le guiñó un ojo – No solo fui de compras para llenar tu armario de ropa. Tienes una exclusiva caja de los mejores cosméticos que he conseguido y más – se paró y dirigió hacia nuestra habitación, metiéndose en el enorme armario y rebuscando.

Bella hundió su rostro entre sus manos mientras aquel monstruito llegaba con una caja que cualquier ser humano normal se preguntaría como podría cargar con tan finos brazos.

- ¡Ta-dá! – dejó la caja en el suelo para levantar su tapa y revelar su contenido; cremas, labiales, rizadores, delineadores, base, y millones de cosas más que no tenía ni idea para que servirían.

- Oh, Alice – se quejó Bella sin levantar su rostro - ¿Para que me has comprado tantos cosméticos? ¡Como si los necesitáramos! ¡Míranos! – y señalo nuestro bellísimos rostros.

- Tiene un punto – murmuró Jasper, desesperanzado.

Renesmee saltó de su lugar al suelo y comenzó a examinar el contenido de la caja, su satisfacción reflejada en su rostro. Elevó su vista a Alice mientras tocaba su mano para utilizar su don y le sonreía ampliamente.

_¡Podríamos hacer una pasarela! ¡Como un desfile!,_ exclamó.

Los ojos de Alice brillaron y saltó en su lugar dejando escapar un gritito.

- ¡Brillante! – chilló.

Bella tomó mi mano y me miró a los ojos con pavor, temiendo lo peor.

- ¿Qué…? – su voz se quebró y no le permitió terminar su pregunta.

- Un desfile – murmuré, los cuatro pares de ojos que me habían estado mirando expectantes y (un par) preocupados ahora se clavaban en Nessie y Alice.

- Oh, no – murmuraron Bella y Jasper.

- ¡Oh, si! – respondió Alice desbordando alegría mientras una sonrisa se dibujaban en el rostro de Rosalie - Lo hubiésemos pensado antes –hizo un mohín – Así hubiese traído mis cosas… la ropa de Bella tal vez te quede a ti, Rose, pero no creo que a mi… y olvídate que la ropa de Edward les quede a Jazz o a Emmett –

Bella suspiró aliviada mientras Alice bufaba.

- No importa. Haremos lo que podamos – decidió – El desfile solo podrán hacerlo Edward, Bella, Rose y Nessie… y yo con suerte –

- Rose, Nessie y tú – corrigió Bella.

- Eso lo veremos – Alice sonrió malignamente.

Junto con Rosalie y Nessie, se encargó de maquillar a todos los presentes. Y cuando digo todos, me refiero a todos. Ni Jasper, ni Emmett ni yo pudimos salvarnos. Con el alma en los pies, nos sometimos a la tortura.

Ahora entendía a mi pobre esposa.

- Supongo que podré soportar esto mientras no me cruce con ningún espejo – murmuré quejumbroso mientras Renesmee peinaba mi cabello con sus delgados y cálidos dedos.

_Te ves bien, papi,_ pensó mi hija, extremadamente divertida.

Bufé en respuesta, observando como Emmett era maquillado por Rosalie, y Jasper por Alice. Bella, por su parte, esperaba como preso por ser ejecutado a que Alice terminara con su esposo para que la atendiera a ella.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y le dedique una mueca que le sacó una leve sonrisa.

- Esto es mejor cuando una esta acompañada – murmuró Bella, intentando consolarse.

- O querrás decir cuando alrededor tuyo se encuentra una persona que tiene tu mismo destino y lo sufre aun más – repliqué.

Ella rió con desgano.

- Míralo como quieras, Edward -

- ¡Terminé! – sentenció Alice, alejándose un par de pasos para observar su obra de arte y reír.

Jasper ni se inmuto. Solo Emmett se unió a las risas de Nessie, Rose y Alice, evidentemente olvidando que el debería verse no muy distinto al pobre de Jasper.

Me estremecí. Me daba escalofríos pensar que podía llegar a verme aunque fuese una decima como mis hermanos, y estaba seguro de que me encontraba bastante más maquillado que ellos.

Emmett captó mi mirada torturada antes de sonreír malévolamente, pareciendo aun mas a un (disculpen la comparación, pero es la única que sin duda puedo utilizar para describir como se veían mis hermanos) travesti.

Desde su mente, me llegó mi imagen. Podía ver como Emmett me veía; con Renesmee peinando mi cabello, haciéndome trenzas, los ojos llenos de purpurina violeta y verde, los labios mal pintados de un furioso escarlata, las mejillas polvoreadas exageradamente de rosado.

Reprimí una exhalación. Repentinamente, envidiaba como se veían Emmett y Jasper. A ellos también los habían pintado como (disculpen nuevamente la comparación) bailarinas de cabaret, pero por lo menos, lo habían hecho bien. Lo que se encontraba en mi rostro era claramente obra de un infante inexperto en pinturas.

Una vez que hubieron terminado con nosotros y con Bella, entre ellas se encargaron de pintarrajearse. Noté algo irritado que yo había sido el único que se había dejado pintar por la mano de Renesmee.

- ¡Terminamos! – exclamó Alice, felizmente.

Los hombres de la habitación les miramos con algo de recelo. A pesar de que Bella, Rosalie, Alice y Renesmee también se encontraban pintadas de una horrenda manera exagerada, con colores que no combinaban entre si, a ella no les quedaba ni la mitad de ridículo que nos quedaba a nosotros. Es más, no les quedaba tan mal. Culpé a su belleza vampírica.

- Ahora a desfilar – Rosalie nos sonrió ampliamente.

Renesmee rió y corrió a su habitación.

- Yo me encargo de Nessie – susurró Rose a Alice – Tú encárgate de Bella y Edward. Luego voy por mi ropa, ¿está bien? –

- Perfecto – asintió Alice mientras la rubia iba tras Nessie. Se volvió hacia mi esposa y mí y sus ojillos brillaron – Vamos –

Sin esperar respuesta, nos tomó por la muñeca y nos arrastró hacia nuestra habitación, dejando atrás a Emmett y Jasper.

- No se para que nos pintaron a nosotros si no pensaban hacernos desfilar – susurró quejumbroso el segundo al primero.

Junto con Bella permanecimos de pie mientras Alice se introducía en nuestro enorme armario y se ponía a rebuscar por doquier, tirando la ropa por todos lados.

Intercambie una penosa mirada con mi esposa. Tomó mi mano en la suya.

- Te amo – susurró – No importa lo que ocurra, te amo –

- Yo también, Bella - le dediqué una leve sonrisa mientras Alice revoleaba los ojos.

- Exagerados – farfulló mientras salía del armario con una pila de ropa – Tengan –

Nos lanzó con una sonrisilla unas prendas antes de salir bailoteando de la habitación, agregando un divertido "¡No tarden demasiado!" antes de salir.

Nos cambiamos de prendas, y, una vez finalizada la tarea, no pudimos evitar observarnos mutuamente.

Las prendas que Alice nos había asignado eran una extraña mescla de colores y estilos, convirtiéndose en un traje de lo más llamativo y curioso que sin embargo no dejaba de perder estilo y buen gusto.

- Solo Alice podía hacer algo así – murmuró Bella, mirándose en un espejo y frunciendo el ceño en un cara disconforme al ver su maquillaje.

- Estoy de acuerdo – la observé – Te ves hermosa –

Bella revoleó los ojos antes de acercarse a mí y abrazarme.

- Creo que eso tiene que ver con la ponzoña de cierto vampiro – murmuró y le sonreí, cosa que me devolvió con malicia – Diría que tu también te ves bien, pero si debo ser sincera, te prefiero con la cara limpia –

- Yo también así me prefiero – bufé – Y, no me malinterpretes que te ves preciosa, pero eres mas bonita naturalmente, Bella –

- Ponzoña – respondió antes de separase y mirar hacia la puerta con inquietud - ¿Vamos? -

Asentí con pesar antes de tomar su mano y salir hacia la sala, que había sido totalmente renovada, los muebles contra las paredes y la alfombra de manera tal que realmente recordaba a una pasarela. Jasper, Alice y Emmett nos esperaban sentados, y fuimos recibidos por los silbidos del último, al que le dedicamos fruncidos ceños.

- Nessie y Rose aun no han terminado – informó Alice algo aburrida.

Bufamos antes de tomar lugar. Perdí mi mirada en la pared mientras ignoraba como Rose hablaba con Renesmee y me dedicaba a peinar el cabello sedoso de Bella.

No se cuanto tiempo permanecimos esperando, hasta que por fin la puerta de la habitación de Renesmee se abrió. Nos volteamos, curiosos por ver el ropaje de Nessie. Sin embargo, fue Rosalie la que salió de la habitación y se acercó.

Sabiendo de ante mano lo que había ocurrido, el alma se me cayó a los pies. Rosalie, por su parte carraspeó una vez antes de hablar.

- Renesmee… se durmió – susurró.

Las facciones de Alice se contrajeron como si la hubieran abofeteado, mientras Jasper, Emmett, Bella y yo no sabíamos si alegarnos por haberos salvado del desfile, o de romper algo por tener que haber pasado todo en vano.

- ¿De veras? – inquirió Alice con tristeza.

Rosalie asintió.

- La senté en su cama por un instante mientras buscaba ropa, y en cuanto salí del armario me la encontré roncando –

Hicimos un minuto de silencio para, efectivamente, escuchar la suave respiración de Nessie.

- Voy por la pasta dental – murmuró Emmett mientras se paraba.

Le dediqué un bajo gruñido y un ceño fruncido mientras le enseñaba los dientes, Bella y Rose acompañándome en un escalofriante coro.

- Ella fue la que quiso jurar que no nos dormiríamos – se defendió Emmett.

Le fruncí aun más el ceño.

- Está bien, no haré nada – murmuró enfurruñado – Pero eso si; no pienso quedarme el resto de la noche aquí –

Suspiré. Nadie pensaba quedarse aquí el resto de la noche.

- Solo procura volver antes que se despierte – repliqué.

Emmett me ignoró, pero supe que me había escuchado mientras, seguido de Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, abandonaban la cabaña para salir al lluvioso exterior.

Una vez que se hubieron ido, intercambiamos miradas con Bella.

- Sabía que no duraría mucho – suspiró mi esposa.

- Duro más de los que me hubiese gustado - también suspiré.

Ella rió levemente mientras tomaba mi mano y nos dirigíamos hacia la habitación de Renesmee.

Rosalie la había introducido en su cama y la había arropado. La imagen nos hizo sonreír. Me acerqué con cuidado para no despertarla, y abrí el puñito que fuertemente mantenía cerrado aun en sueños para quitarle su diente y guardarlo en mi bolsillo.

- Espera un segundo – susurré a Bella.

Velozmente, me dirigí hacia nuestra habitación y camine hacia mi mesa de luz. Abrí el cajón y saqué mi billetera, rebuscando dinero.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya me encontraba junto a Bella de nuevo.

- ¿No crees que eso es mucho dinero? – susurró Bella con una pizca de desaprobación en su voz mientras yo dejaba cincuenta dólares bajo la almohada de Renesmee.

- No – respondí sonriente mientras pasaba mi mano por su cintura y la conducía fuera de la habitación de Nessie - Comparado con lo que tiene Carlisle, no -

Bella revoleó los ojos mientras nos sentábamos, ella en mi regazo y yo en el sillón.

- Tonto – murmuró antes de besarme.

Le devolví el beso tiernamente, y así permanecimos por unos minutos. Me separé de ella para descansar mi frente en la de ella.

- Ahora, - susurré contra sus labios mientras sonreía - ¿donde habíamos quedado antes de que Renesmee nos interrumpiera? -


	4. Bonus

**30 bonitos reviews, un bonus! muchas gracias a los q dejaron reviews!! :D ya ven q algo se gana con eso XD**

* * *

Observé el amanecer desde la pequeña colinilla en la que me encontraba algo distante. El sol comenzaba a asomar entre las (extrañamente) pocas nubes rosadas del crepúsculo.

- ¿Sabes? Retrasarlo no te salvara, Em – canturreó la voz de Alice a mis espaldas.

Me volteé y le mire, arqueando una ceja.

- No estoy retrasando nada – sentencié solemnemente.

Bueno, lo más solemnemente que un sujeto enorme vestido de pollo puede ser.

Así es. Adivinaron. Aquí me encuentro, vestido con un lastimero traje de gallina, gastando mi bonita madrugada de sábado, algunos metros frente a la residencia Black. Porque, amigos míos, Emmett Cullen es un hombre de palabra.

- Lo prometido es deuda – agregó Bella.

Le revoleé los ojos, aprovechando para dedicarle la mueca también a Edward y a Jasper. Casi toda la familia se había escabullido a presenciar mi espectáculo, Esme y Carlisle permaneciendo ajenos (¡Duh! ¡Jamás nos dejarían hacerlo!), mi Rose optando por quedarse en casa con Renesmee, declarando algo así como "No tengo intención de verte hacer el ridículo, Emmett".

Rasqué mi codo, frunciendo el ceño.

- Por cierto, ¿de donde sacaste el traje, Alice? – inquirí.

Ella soltó una risilla entre dientes.

- Oh, tengo contactos – replicó, y su sonrisa me dejo bien en claro que sus contactos se llamaban "Ilegal", "Vandalismo" y "Yo-saco-lo-que-quiera-de-donde-quiera". Vaya, me agradaban.

En fin… inspiré una vez, cerrando mis ojos en concentración, antes de abrirlos.

- Allá voy – murmuré, arremangándome el plumaje y acomodándome la cresta bien sobre la cabeza.

Oí las risillas de mis hermanos mientras me alejaba con un paso constante, no rápido, pero tampoco lento, en dirección a la pequeña casilla escarlata. Una vez a un par de metros de la edificación la estudié con la mirada. Solo esperaba que ese tejaducho soportara mi peso.

Bueno, a lo que venía. Comencé a trepar por la pared, frenando al segundo paso vertical para mirar a la ventana que tenía a mi izquierda. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me distraigo fácil. Estiré el cuello levemente, esperando poder ver algo. Una oscura y desordenada habitación de la cual provenían unos ronquidos. Jacob, reconocí.

- Para hoy, Emmett – me urgió Alice con un murmullo en la distancia.

Fruncí mi ceño, enfurruñado.

- Ya, ya – mascullé, alejándome fastidiado de la tentación y trepando sin dificultad.

Una vez en el tejado, di un par de tímidos pasos. Perfecto. Caminando por las viejas y sin embargo resistentes tejas, tomé lugar y me puse en posición. Arreglé mi plumaje, intentando alizar mis plumas, solo consiguiendo desplumarme un poco.

- ¡Para hoy! – espetó Edward.

Revoleé mis ojos y aclaré mi garganta mientras me enderezaba, llevándome una mano al pecho y la otra tras la espalda.

- Y allí les va – anuncié antes de inspirar profundamente.

A pleno pulmón, dejé que una nota ronca y fuerte desgarrar mi garganta. Pude oír en el bosque el familiar golpeteó de cascos frenéticos, los chillidos de espantadas aves que tomaban vuelo escapando hacia el cielo, las melodiosas carcajadas de mis hermanos, y un torrente de sorprendidas maldiciones bajo mis pies.

No me permití distráeme, sin embargo. Continué con mi interpretación hasta que me quede sin aire.

_Misión cumplida,_ pensé, complacido conmigo mismo. Con agilidad y de un salto, aterricé en el suelo sin problemas con un amortiguado _¡thum!_

Limpié mis hombros y acomodé mi traje, dispuesto a realizar mi huida.

- ¡Emmett! – siseó una voz.

Me volteé para encontrarme con la asesina mirada de Jacob, quien me observaba desde una ventana, sus ojos negros brillando rabiosos bajo su imposiblemente enredada melena y las temblorosas manos bien aferradas al marco de madera. Vaya, tenía un aspecto fatal. Pude apreciar por su demacrado estado que no había tenido una buena noche. Le habría tocado patrullar, seguramente.

- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! – chilló la voz que supuse del padre de Jacob desde alguna habitación dentro de la casa.

Jacob apretó los labios.

- ¡Vuelve a dormir, papá! – respondió - ¡Solo es un llamado de celo de sanguijuela! –

La voz no respondió. No le culpo. Yo tampoco hubiese sabido que responder a eso.

Una segunda ventana se abrió, a un par de metros a la izquierda de Jacob, y por ella se asomó una muchacha de piel morena y ojos saltones debido a la sorpresa. A sus espaldas, se irguió otro enorme tipo quileute que identifique como otro perro. Ambos se asomaron, ella sacando la mitad del cuerpo para poder mirar mejor a Jacob, sin notarme (no como el otro tipo, que al verme hizo la cara más graciosa y extraña que he visto)

- ¡¿Qué fue que?! – inquirió ella extrañada.

Jacob le miró.

- Rachel, tú también vuelve a… -Jacob se cortó a mitad de la frase y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar al otro lobo. Permaneció en silencio por medio segundo - ¿Qué demonios hace Paul aquí? –

La tal Rachel se irguió de sorpresa antes de mirar sobre su hombro al tal Paul. Volvió a encara a Jacob, quien ahora temblaba de rabia, haciendo chirriar sus apretados dientes. Ella se mostró sofocada, sus mejillas oscureciéndose aun más.

Oh, vaya. Esto se ponía interesante.

- ¡¿Qué Paul está _donde_?! – me sorprendió la voz del padre de Jacob, siendo ignorado.

- ¿A ti que te importa? – espetó Rachel a Jacob, su tono agresivo siendo arruinado por el bochorno.

Jacob dejo de temblar, la pregunta tomándolo desprevenido. No dejo de fruncir el ceño, sin embargo.

- ¡Eres mi hermana! – respondió, rozando la incredulidad.

- No soy una niñita, Jacob – Rachel se cruzó de brazos desde su ventana, incapaz de parecer más fastidiada que avergonzada – Además, ¡guárdate tu rollo de hermano protector! ¡Yo soy la mayor aquí! –

Ambos hermanos se dedicaron asesinas miradas cargadas de veneno. La de Jacob pronto se posó en Paul, y dejo escapar un extraño gruñido amenazante que el otro perro respondió con algo menos de intensidad, más a la defensiva si se me pregunta. Rachel se colocó lo mejor que pudo entre el contacto visual de ambos, siendo ella bastante más pequeña.

- Si le tocas un pelo, Jacob… - advirtió con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una agria mueca que daba escalofríos.

- ¡Paul, más te vale que te largues _ahora_! ¡No te quiero ver cerca de _mi_ casa en un radio de tres Estados! – chilló el padre de ambos hermanitos.

- El viejo ha hablado – murmuró Paul, algo aliviado de salvarse de la riña entre Jacob y Rachel que de la misma riña que más que seguramente tendría que enfrentar con el primero.

Hizo un despreocupado ademan de irse, alejándose de la ventana. No llegó lejos.

- Oh, claro que no – masculló entre dientes Jacob – Tú no te vas a ningún lado, Paul –

Arqueé ambas cejas sorprendido a ver como el perro se detenía sobre sus pasos abruptamente, obedeciendo mecánicamente. El rostro de Jacob se mostró algo sorprendido, antes de recomponerse, la comisura de sus labios curvándose en una macabra sonrisa. Rachel, por su parte, se mostró horrorizada.

- ¡Jacob! – chilló, mirando a Paul como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojos, antes de volverse a su hermano y apretar los dientes fuertemente, dejándolos levemente expuestos - ¡En cuanto te ponga las manos encima, engendro de la naturaleza humana y animal, te voy a patear tan fuerte el culo que hasta tus generaciones futuras lo sentirán! –

Jacob la ignoró, y miró a Paul, más calmado, gozando su recientemente descubierto poder sobre él.

- Ya me encargaré de ti luego – murmuró. No pude evitar retroceder en cuanto la mirada de Jacob se posó en mí – Ahora tengo otro asunto entre manos –

Oh, no. Casi había olvidado que me había subido al techo de su casa para despertarle un sábado al amanecer.

- ¿Buenos días? - le dediqué una sonrisa estúpida.

La sonrisa que me devolvió mientras comenzaba a trepar por la ventana realmente me recordó a un lobo. Uno algo resentido y hambriento, debo acotar.

No necesité más. O corría por mi vida, o me volvía el desayuno.

Salí disparado y no necesité voltearme para saber que Jacob había saltado por la ventana para entrar en fase y perseguirme.

- ¡Jacob! ¡Vuelve aquí, pedazo de bruto salvaje descerebrado! – fue la enérgica despedida de Rachel mientras ambos nos alejábamos a la carrera por el bosque, como gato y ratón. O lobo y gallina.

Me pregunté si la vida de una croqueta para perro de pollo sería así de interesante todos los días.


End file.
